


The Escort

by Charlie0831



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Angst and Romance, Mattex Fic Exchange, Save Our Mattex, Smut, Tumblr: mattexkinkathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie0831/pseuds/Charlie0831
Summary: It says anonymous for some reason but it’s actually Charlie0831 who wrote this!Matt Smith is a high-class Escort for the rich and famous, he is hired by Famous Actress Alex Kingston! This is a slow burn...hopefully it's not too slow but please let me know if it is... I'm just trying to set the scene for some chaos that's to happen in the middle, also i want these characters to have time to learn one another a bit more. Not sure if it's too boring so far....don't be afraid to tell me it is lol...i live and learn peeps x x





	1. The Love Doctor

Morning broke as the light shone through the penthouse sweet of the extravagant hotel room in New York City. Alex looked broodingly across at the naked man laid beside her for the last time! David had been a great friend over the last year and a half and even though she had only hired him to satisfy her own personal needs, he had become somewhat of a confidant to her! He was a person she could rely on and one of the very few that actually got to know this secret side of Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston. 

Alex Kingston was a very sort after Actress at the top of her game. She lived in LA when she wasn't traveling for work. She was confident, talented and notoriously flirtatious and outspoken. She has been divorced from her husband Ralph Fiennes for 6 years now...her marriage ended badly and obviously publicly. Everyone knew the details of how Ralph had cheated repeatedly over the course of their troubled marriage. It finally ended drastically when Alex arrived home early one evening from filming across the ocean only to find him in a somewhat precarious position bouncing merrily on top of a younger bit of fluff within their own four-poster bed.  
Nobody knew that this was just one of many punches to the gut Alex had received...quite literally over the years. For Ralph was secretly a violent drunk when he got home...he had struck Alex on many occasions and forced himself on her horrifically through various stages of their thunderous marriage.  
Alex was a stronger woman now though...independent and determined, she held her head high and worked her socks off, quite possibly becoming what one would call a workaholic. She had earned her place rightfully at the top and was well respected as a Talented and focused Actress. She was admired by many and inevitably by many a man...some would say a rare beauty a sought after trophy that no man could catch, though not through fail of trying! she saw nothing but Ralph in each and every one of them and there was no way in hell she would ever let herself be caught in that trap again!

The man beside her stirred and opened his eyes sleepily to see her sitting and staring down upon him. “Good morning Alex..you ok gorgeous?”.  
She sighed “Yeah i was just thinking I'm going to miss you David...what if they can't find me a good match? I’m used to you and you're not only my escort your also my friend and you know me...it's just going to be strange that's all!”  
David sat up ruffling his spiky dark hair and then put his hand in hers reassuringly as it rested on her lap. “You will always be my friend Alex…if ever you need to chat i will be there for you, ya know. I have already suggested someone to the company who i think you will like...he’s a personal friend of mine and I trust him with you….he’s one of the best...better than me even...and that's saying something!” He smirked.  
Alex scoffed “well i know who to blame then when i get stuck with captain soddin America then don’t i!”  
He laughed “bet he's a good shag though...captain America!” Alex giggled “I think I'm more of a Loki type myself, tall, dark handsome...naughty!  
He smirked, “Yeah you're probably right...but seriously Alex..my guy is very much like you in a lot of ways….i honestly think you he would be a great match...trust my judgment and give him a chance..yeah?”  
She sighed “yeah ok if you insist Pretty Boy”.

Two weeks later at “The Tardis” an Upper-class Male only Escort Company based in the heart of LA that specializes on a secret and very private basis to the field of the rich and famous! This was not your typical quick shag for cash company! These escorts were experts at catering to their client's personal needs and could be hired for hours, days, nights, and even weeks, for sexual services, or something as simple as accompanying a lone client to a particular event. They Escorts each had their own personal files of their characters, sexual preferences, and overall personality types. Their clients would have a similar sort of file but delving more into their personal needs and requirements of the Escort for which they require. Matches would be made through these files alone until a perfect match can be found and then a simple lunch or meeting would be made for the client to meet their perspective Escort where they are then inclined to come to some sort of a decision! 

Matt Smith just entered the main office in The Tardis, “Hi Donna”. “Hi Matt, take seat sunshine...just got back from London with Miss Taylor i see...how was it?”  
He smiled “oh fine, fine, no problems...satisfied as usual” smirking he winked.  
Donna laughed “i bet…. she's already had me on the phone complimenting your services and wants to hire you for a night at an event she has away next month...such the sodding charmer aren't you!”  
Matt combed a hand through his hair “Well I always aim to please the ladies.”  
She nodded, “I know you do and you do it very well… that's why I'm bumping you up to the big leagues Smith...you have an interview with Alex Kingston on Tuesday, here's her file!” She handed him a blue folder.  
Matt raised his eyebrows, “Alex Kingston, she was one of David’s wasn't she...are you sure I’m a good match...i mean she seems very out of my league...even for me!”  
Donna scoffed “Oy we all know you're a sex god matthew...well not me personally thank god, you’ll never get to mate with this sunshine...but your files do match...incredibly well actually and it was even David himself who suggested you! He and she are friends and he said he won’t allow her to be handed over to just anyone Tom, Dick or Harry especially if that anyone was anything like “The Master!”.  
Harry Saxon aka “The Master” he specializes in the weird bondage type stuff and strange fetishes of women who like to be dominated… Matt knew Harry had always wanted a taste of Alex Kingston...he was quite vocal about it to David on many occasions...but their files were in no way a match...there wasn't a chance in hell the company would pass him off to her anyway!

Matt ran a hand through his hair as he held tightly onto Alex’s file, “Um ok... well if David thinks I will be good enough then i suppose….” She broke him off, “Yes actually he's next door, he wanted to have a word with you when you got back just to discuss a few things about his client to make the transition go as smoothly as possible for her...she’s a very valued customer of nearly two years and we owe it to her to make as few complications as possible...so get lost please Smith. Matt stood up to leave, “Oh Matt have you seen frigging Harkness anywhere?” “Um no not seen him since i came back...why is he in trouble again?”  
“Yes he's chuffing in trouble again... how many times do I have to tell him we don't offer freebies...he’s making me grey beyond my years...these wrinkles are all his doing too ya know!”  
Matt chuckled “gotta love Jack” Donna glanced back unamused “Oh sod off you!”.

Matt walked in next door and glanced over at David who was chatting to someone by the windows with a coffee, he gave a nod when their eyes met and David smiled as he finished up his conversation then walked over.  
”Hey mate, how was London?”. They sat down on lounge chairs that were randomly dotted around the communal chillout room. “Oh London was good, tiring...but good...hows the wedding plans coming along? I’m betting Rose has kept you on your toes planning that big event hasn't she?”  
David shook his head with a laugh…”Not so much Rose...it's more her mother.” He laughed “Yeah but it's all good, we’re excited to finally be doing this and to settle down is a big adventure in itself isn't it? So yeah i can't wait to live a bit of the normal life actually!”

Matt nodded understandingly, he glanced down to the file in his hand, “so You suggested I’m a match for Miss Kingston eh,” he sighed... “are you sure about this David...i mean...your friends and I’m not sure if i would be good enough...she’s a high league client”  
David rubbed his head almost a bit stressed about the situation… “I know, I know...but i also know you Matt..your very much like Alex, and more than that i trust you with her!”  
“Ok well if you think i will be alright, then I'll trust your judgment Mate... anyway you wanted to speak to me about Kingston for a reason i take it...something i should know beforehand?”

David glanced around to make sure people were a fair distance from them...discussing clients was prohibited, but because David was handing a client over he still had to do it with the utmost discretion.  
“Ok there are a couple of things I need you to know about Alex... On some occasions such as awards ceremonies or whatnot, she will be aware that her Ex husband is likely to be at these events also...she won’t leave your side wherever Fiennes is around and you are never to leave hers...understand? The last thing she wants is to be caught off guard for him to be able to engage with her in any kind of confrontation!” Matt swallowed a bit nervous at Davids sudden intensity. “Yes, i think i can do that.” 

David took a deep breath “Number two, never hold her hands together above her head during sex..just...please...just don't do that!” Matt ran a hand through his hair nervously now…``what's going on...what's with this woman?`` it was all very strange “Ok i won't do that...can i ask why?” David took a sip of his coffee before speaking “well it's not my place to tell you information like that Matt, that's something only Alex has the right to disclose. But I can tell you from personal experience... I did it early on in our business relationship and you really don't want to see that kind of fear in a woman's eyes!”  
Matt let out a breath “fuck...ok noted….anything else?” 

Well, the third thing is more of a personal favor to me than anything...i know what I've told you has probably got you questioning this new client of yours... but in actual fact, she is the most incredible, honest and funniest person you are ever likely to meet!  
She's a proper firecracker too...every surface counts and all that” He laughed like he was reflecting on fond memories...Matt smiled.  
“Just.. just look after her mate...that's all I ask...i know you do all your clients that's why i like you, but...as you will surely come to find out this one is incredibly special!”  
Matt nodded…”I will...trust me i will...well...that's if our lunch goes well and she decides to hire me, that is!”  
David smiled “Yeah good luck with that...wish i could be a fly on the wall for that one” They both sniggered at each other.

Tuesday soon came around and Matt arrived 15 minutes early at a Posh nosh cafe for his meet and greet with Alex.  
He sat at a nice table for two wearing smart navy blue trousers and jacket with a crisp white shirt, with a pale blue tie. His knee bounced in anticipation of meeting his potential client. He caught a glimpse of her suddenly walking past the window on the phone and he took a breath as she hung up before she opened the door. She chatted briefly to the waitress who directed her over towards their table...Matt smiled and waved his hand. She smiled then floated over towards him like a vision. A beautiful flowing summers dress, above the knees to show off her tantalizingly toned legs. Her hair was mesmerizing too...with waves of delicious golden curls bouncing along with her body's natural tidal rhythm. The smile she wore lit up her face and the rest of the world around her with enticing enchantment.  
She took Matts breath away! 

He fumbled to stand as she closed in...his chair screeching from under him, waking him to his senses as he cringed at the sound.  
He held out his hand to her and she took it gracefully, “Hi im Matt Smith,” he leaned in to graze her cheek with a kiss, “It's a Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kingston”. 

She smiled confidently, “It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr Smith...shall we?” She gestured to the table. He walked around pulling a chair out for her “we shall”.  
Alex sat down as Matt walked back around to his seat. “ What can I get you to drink Miss Kingston?”  
“Oh please call me Alex... you're making me sound like an old school teacher”  
He chuckled “Ok Alex”  
“Erm, can i have a nice red wine please...any will do to be honest... I know its a bit early in the day but I've had a maddening morning and i’m in need of a little something to settle my nerves”  
“No problem” Matt called the waiter over and ordered their drinks.  
Alex began to glance through the menu, eyes flicking up to take in the Man before her.  
She thought he looked quite handsome actually, but different looking..kind of unexpected really! When the waiter left as Matt took a breath for confidence before speaking, “So any first impressions...like... what the hell did they give me this gangly giraffe for?” 

Alex put the menu down as she giggled tension suddenly falling off her shoulders she never knew she held. Matt liked the sound of her laugh he thought.  
“Actually Matthew i was thinking I wished I had paid more attention to the age on your profile... because I know your tall and everything but... honestly you look like a 12-year-old!”  
He scoffed “Hmm ok well, no offense taken i suppose...when I'm 80 i will still look pretty damn good then yeah?....but i can assure you Miss Kingston..i mean Alex... I am no boy and quite capable of man stuff!”  
She laughed more “You're a strange one aren't you”. Matt smiled “Yes i suppose i am...does that bother you?”  
The waiter placed their drinks on the table and discreetly left. Alex wasted no time and took a sip of her wine, humming at the taste! “No, it doesn't bother me at all... I’m a strange one myself... but in a different sort of way I suppose!”  
Matt leaned slightly in rather intrigued “how so?”  
Alex sighed “Let's just say I’m a bit of a handful!” Matt giggled and straight away she could see the innuendos in his head…” ok... I may be too good handfuls!!” He laughed out loud “David was right ...your humor...it's very like mine!” 

She placed her wine back on the table “yes I’m not sure whether to thank David or to kill him with my heels!! Matt Smirked.  
Alex took another sip of wine “well then... let's talk business, shall we? I’m not sure what David has told you about me???.”  
Matt ran a hand through his floppy hair Alex liked that`. “Not much to be honest...nothing about your routines or desires no..its client confidentiality we can't do that!”

She nodded understandingly and also a bit relieved, she bit her lip nervously before she spoke... this was the first time since she confidently entered Matt noticed an uncertainty or vulnerability about her.  
“Well I will get straight to the point i suppose...as you already know I'm an actress and an incredibly busy one at that, I don't have much free time and try my hardest not to! I don't date guys...not just because I don't want to form any attachments... but because quite frankly they are all arseholes...no offense”.  
Matt raised his eyebrows at her bluntness, “No offense taken...well actually perhaps a bit...sorry i can't lie...go on..” Alex smirked before continuing  
“The truth is...i like sex as much as the next person...i need it in my life...i like the feel of a familiar man around me... it helps me relax and clears my head allowing me to focus again.  
Don't get me wrong...if you become my Escort, I would require your services for parties and other such events...but well...i trust “The Tardis” they have looked after me and when I hired David nearly two years ago..i was unsure...but he looked after me and tended to my needs perfectly and honorably. I can't say I'm not worried about all this change...but i know David trusts you and therefore I must try and trust his judgment!”

Matt nodded “I understand your apprehension about this change Alex, but i can assure you i will do everything in my power to make sure things go as comfortable and as smoothly as possible...anything you like,or dislike, you let me know and it will be fixed...that is if you hire me as your escort”  
Matt’s gaze drifted down to his hand fiddling with the napkin on the table… Alex had already come to a decision thow..she placed her hand over his across the table he looked up to her sparkling emerald eyes “Yes, i think you'll do nicely Mr Smith! “ Matt’s face beamed unprofessionally…”Really...yes you'll take me??..you know your not suppose to make a decision now in front of me...your supposed to phone the agency!”  
She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.. “ well as you will soon discover my Darling Matthew, i never do what i’m actually supposed to do”!  
Matt laughed “yeah i bet Kingston!”

The first time Alex booked Matt was for a small event at her friend's new Art Gallery in San Francisco, he was her plus one... She had booked two nights at the impressive Regal Old Fairmont Hotel, however, Matt was just booked to attend the event itself only, so his hotel was close by. He hired a car for the event!  
He knocked on her room door, she opened within seconds, “Hi Darling, come in...i’m just finishing up...won't be a moment.” He smiled as he passed through her luxurious cent feeling a strange sense of ...well he didn't quite know what it was, but he knew he liked it when she called him Darling!  
“Hello Alex, no rush love we have plenty of time to get there...he glanced over her form as she stood at the mirror to put her earrings in...nice black simple dress that fitted her curves in every which way and killer Red heels, he swallowed. “Wow those shoes are incredible Kingston...i mean Alex”.  
She glanced down “Oh well thank you Sweetie...but i only know you're being nice because I paid you to say such things...and your probably thinking they are actually quite slutty” . 

Matt knitted his eyebrows together, mouth ajar he’s never been used to a woman who actually speaks her mind as Alex does. He had heard things about her interviews and how she always ends up in trouble for not thinking before she speaks… but her complete open honesty still caught him unsuspectingly off guard.  
“You may pay me to be your escort Alex, but if i have nothing nice to say then i will simply say nothing at all like my mother always told me to do! Nobody, not even you could pay me enough to lie for them ...it's just not in my nature I'm afraid.  
So please accept my compliments for your incredibly sexy shoes, that i never want you to take off those lusciously tantalizingly toned pins and lets tally ho shall we !” 

She turned stunned at his blatantly stern mannerism of the whole silly shoe situation but still incredibly drawn to him with amusement, “Hmm you're actually quite hot when you get all strict aren't you Matt?”  
She collected her purse… he smirked as he opened the door for her “ Hots my middle name sweetheart” Alex giggled ...“Kingston!”... “Yeah” … “please forget I just said that cheesy arse line...i honestly just totally embarrassed myself with it”. She laughed more leaning into his shoulder as he placed a hand on the small of her back!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They walked into the gallery where they were immediately offered a glass of champagne by the door… they had barely walked 3 steps when they heard a squeal from a blond woman heading towards them. “ALEX...oh my god you made it”  
Matt watched on as the women embraced, “Kate it's so good to see you, how have you been?”... “Oh, fine Lex...very busy with the new gallery, but it's all very exciting too...how are you doing?? still a workaholic?” She rolled her eyes, “yes I’ve just finished filming for Demons Run and I've been reviewing some scripts for two other films that I’m interested in..., anyway enough about me and that rubbish. Have you met my friend Matt, he'd make a good muse don't you think?”  
Kate inspected him thoroughly, as Matt blushed at the odd attention, “Ooo nice cheekbones and I'm loving the very prominent chin...i think your right Lex, i bet you look good naked too don't you Matthew?” He struggled to speak…”Well, umm.. yeah i guess…”  
The two women burst into fits of laughter as Kate slapped his shoulder “Goodness your face... were only teasing...don't worry...have a look around you two and I will catch up with you later!” 

Kate walked off squealing at somebody else who walked in… Alex shook her head smiling. Matt stayed by her side watching her face change as she admired the wondrous flare of colours and patterns that coated the walls. “What do you think of this one Matt?” He stared at the abstract waves of greens and blues …”it looks like...erm...well ...i don't really know much about art Alex, but to be honest... I think i could do it better!”  
She turned to look at him smirking, “I wouldn't say that out too loud in here Darling , Kate would put your nuts in a blender for sure” Matt opened his mouth in a gasp....” that's very violent Kingston...that image is going to give me nightmares now, thank you very much” . She laughed. 

They continued to browse...Matt stopped at a painting that finally captured his eyes, “now this Alex...this is stunning...and better than that, I can tell what it is! “ Alex glared at the picture...Matt watched her pale in an instant as her face fell…” I’m just going... to the bathroom Matt, won't be long Sweetie” ... “Oh sure are you feeling ok Alex?”. “What.. oh yeah the champagnes already going straight to my head a little that's all Darling ''.

`What was that about?...have I said something wrong?`... He looked back at the painting, not noticing Kate approach from behind him, he startled when she spoke.“You like this one don’t you?” ...  
“Om yeah, I'm not very artsy, but it definitely draws me in!”  
The picture was a simple sunset over the ocean, but the use of exquisite colors and the motion of the sweeping sea reflecting the wondrous sky above with gulls was entrancing!  
Kate nodded “what does it make you feel?” He looked carefully gathering his thoughts about the image, “It makes me feel calm...a great sense of peace, i guess”  
Kate hummed in appreciation, “she hasn't told you has she.” Matt looked at her questionably “told me what?” …” this is one of Alex's paintings!` He swallowed looking back at the amazing art before him, his eyes drifted to the initials it the bottom corner of the piece A E K.  
He swallowed again in disbelief “Alex did this…?”  
Kate gazed at his noticeably shocked reaction, “Yes, she's an amazing artist in other aspects of her life too...or at least she was...she doesn't paint anymore since...well...anyway, I've had countless offers on this piece...but this one’s definitely not for sale i’m afraid.!” 

Kate left to speak to someone else as Matt looked back at the picture. There was so much about this woman that was a mystery...so many layers he had yet to uncover...he stewed in the knowledge of how incredibly talented she actually was in other aspects of her life...her secret life that he had no business in knowing, but that drew him in like a moth to a flame...he felt an overwhelming desire to know her, on a level that was beyond professional.  
He sighed berating himself as he moved on.  
Alex joined him and he didn't mention his new found information...they both drew an invisible line over the blip that occurred and finished the evening easily with distracting flirts and banter! 

Matt drove Alex back to her hotel she seemed noticeably quiet, “Did you have a good night Alex?”  
She looked across at him as he drove, “Yes, lovely thanks, i think Kate may have convinced me to buy that piece of crap you said that you could have done!”  
Matt laughed “oh no...well you could always hang it over the toilet or something i suppose!” She smirked …” yes, or perhaps I purchased it for an annoying Escort so he can hang it over his toilet!!”. Matt turned, mouth open “You wouldn’t”. She laughed as they pulled up to Alex’s hotel.  
She looked out of the window and turned biting her lip, “Matt...um i know its not arranged or anything...but is it possible for you to stay with me tonight?” He looked at her eyes as she struggled to fix her gaze on his..he smiled softly as he placed his hand soothingly over hers, her eyes finally met his. “That's no problem Alex...i can stay if you like!”. She let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding.  
Matt walked around to retrieve her from the car as a proper gentleman should. They were silent in the elevator as his hand naturally found its place on the small of her back ...occasional glances and soft smiles of encouragement batted between them like a ping pong ball.

Alex opened the door with the key card and slipped off her heels as she placed her purse on the dressing table. Matt took off his jacket and hung it over the chair, “How are your feet Kingston after wearing those amazing shoes”.  
She smiled sighing as she looked down at her wiggling toes… “I feel like I need a month to recover before i wear them again.. put it that way!”. He walked over to her placing a finger to lightly lift her chin… “I’m sure I could convince you to wear them for me at some point though...maybe...perhaps!” .  
Alex smirked “does someone have a little fetish for red heels Mr Smith”....“Hmm only when it's you whos wearing them I suppose Miss Kingston”  
He leaned in tempting a soft chaste kiss on her lips then pulled back to gauge her reaction, “Is this what you want tonight Alex?”.  
She brought a hand up to run her fingers through his hair...his eyes briefly closed and he hummed unknowingly at her touch, “Yes Matt, this is what i want!”

His eyes locked onto hers then he brought a hand up to tug playfully on a curl and watch it bounce back…”Sorry, I've been dying to do that since I met you”. She rolled her eyes and giggled.  
He walked around to the back of her, his hand sweeping her hair around as he moved...leaning in he placed a delicate kiss on her neck and then whispered into her ear “your so beautiful Alex”, he placed more kisses along her neck and around the dress straps on her shoulders, she tilted her head allowing him access.  
His hands ran up and down her sides falling no further than her hips which is where he eventually settled them ...pressing his body into hers so she could feel his desire too!  
She moaned quietly as heat began to pool within her core, her breathing increased as her heartbeat elevated. His slow seductive movements were sending her wonderfully insane!  
His gentle fingers scrolled along her arms and across her shoulders until a hand reached for the small zip on the back of her dress. He lowered it agonizingly slowly as Alex shut her eyes feeling the minute vibration of the zippers action and the seductive sound as it lowered sent shivers tingling down her spine.  
He stopped at the base where a glimmer of purple laced pants caught his attention.  
Moving her hair again, he placed kisses across her back as he lowered the straps on her shoulders letting the dress fall gracefully onto the floor. 

His arms then wrapped around her frame as he hugged her from behind, his head resting lovingly on her shoulder as he swayed her to imaginary music. “You ok my love?” She turned in his embrace and leaned up on her toes to kiss him passionately without reserve, then pulled back losing herself in the warmth of hazel eyes “i am now my Darling”.

He stepped away for a moment and began to unbutton his shirt...when he reached the last button she stepped forward as he looked down at her. She pulled his shirt down over his shoulders, a mirror image of his actions, not moments before!  
She ran her small hands delicately across his toned warm chest, inspecting and admiring the way his skin glowed under the warmth of the lamp light!  
His breath hitched when her hand went low to stroke his supple abdomen, he was struggling to control himself, to remember his job...this was a job, she is the job…`i shouldn't be feeling like this...what is she doing to me...this is my client!`  
She unnerved him, as he looked over her beautiful form clad only in a purple lace bra and nickers...she looked stunning...beyond anything he could ever have dreamed of...her curls were magic, the small bump on her nose was adorable...when her eyes looked back into his, he saw sparkles of solar flares erupting from darkness...his heart fluttered like a hummingbirds wings...who was this woman, a woman he knew so little about...a woman who held secrets and surprises and spoke her mind, but never her sole...he struggled with his body...to contain his own desires and want...it was a wonderful torture! 

Matt leaned in for another passionate kiss as his hands ran up to caress her hair. He slowly stepped her back towards the bed and brought a hand around her back to swiftly unclip her bra, pulling it away and gently dropping into the floor.  
He backed her further till she could feel the bed behind her legs till she sat and scooted backwards to rest near the headboard... breathing heavy, her now bare chest rising and falling as her eyes clouded with lust.  
Matt paused briefly for a moment of indulgence at the glorious woman before him.  
He took off his shoes...retrieving his wallet from his back pocket and took out a condom...he tossed it over to the bedside table and then slowly undid his button and zipper dropping his trousers and boxers freeing himself from material confines, then stepped away.  
Alex’s eyes grew wide… “Shit Matt...you're rather errr majestic aren't you... I’m starting to feel like a virgin all over again...bloody hell!”  
He smirked as he crawled up the covers to meet her…”Does your mouth have any control over the things it says Kingston?”  
She smirked back cheekily “No but it has great control over the things it does!”  
His eyebrows raised as he chuckled, “Oh, is that so...perhaps one day you could show me...but not tonight my love...tonight is all about you my sweetheart!”  
Placing a lingering kiss on her lips he began to work his way down her body, placing ghost kisses and occasional sucks and licks tasting her golden skin.  
Small moans of pleasure escaped her lips as he took a mindful note of all her sensitive spots for future reference.  
His hand groped her breast carefully running his thumb across her nipple, while his mouth claimed the other. She arched beneath him at the electrifying thrill that coursed through her body. He swapped breasts, giving equal attention to both before moving lower his hand running over her sodden pants and she writhed at his touch with a whisper of his name from her lips “Matt”. His smugness of a job well done was constantly being replaced by a personal satisfaction... the constant prodding of uncharted feelings continually flipped his heart and his mind...David was right ...Alex Kingston was incredibly special!

Taking the hem of her knickers he pulled them down as she raised to assist him, then he settled between her thighs, looking up over her body...she had her eyes closed as she still writhed minutely awaiting his next move…”Alex…open your eyes...look at me sweetheart”. She did as instructed.  
`Looking into his eyes was like a schism between worlds, his eyes were old soul, wise and calming...she noticed it many times before, but was always careful not to linger in them too long...knowing men can be tricksters was always a burden...but her defenses were high, her fortress was strong...in Mats eyes they collapsed like cliffs crumbling to the sea...Her sudden fear dissolved quickly the longer he held her gaze...for there was kindness behind those eyes, a certain innocence...love!`

“You truly are beautiful...i don't think you know how wonderful you are Alex” He smiled at her as he breathed warm breath over her sensitive clit... Her hips lifted with impatience as she groaned “Fucking tease!”  
He chuckled and his hands held onto her hips halting her as he placed his first lick across her folds...She gasped at his ministration...moving a hand he dipped a finger into her slowly, thrusting rhythmically as he licked. She could feel her coil tightening rather quickly with his ingenious skill, the pressure building as her fingers gripped the covers tightly.  
He placed another finger in this time curling them masterfully...as he pressed more force with his tongue, she moaned and writhed against him.  
Matts gaze drifted up feeling her tighten, he wanted to see her undone...in this moment she wasn't his work...she had become his want and his secret desire!  
The struggle within her crashed down forcefully as she let go and shuddered in release, her mouth ajar and her eyes again closed, skin flushed with heat and sweat.  
Matt pulled his finger out and climbed back up to her as she panted breathlessly, running a hand across her forehead to calm her dizziness…”That was...wow Matt...that was..”. He laughed placing gentle kisses on her cheek and neck “I aim, to please Kingston”. 

When she regained her composure she ran a hand through his hair and he paused to look at her...her breathing settled as she stared into his eyes, her hand came down to caress his cheek as she stilled in a moment of silence...before speaking so quietly he strained to hear the words, “there’s something about you!”  
She pulled his head down to a passionate kiss and his tongue wasted no time to claim her for his own

His hard member pressed achingly against her thigh, grinding as he urged for some sort of release. He broke the kiss as she growled at the loss. Matt smirked sitting up as he leaned to retrieve the condom from the bedside table, he ripped off the wrapper and rolled it swiftly down his length then climbed on top of her, his legs between hers.  
He rested on his arms as her hands came up to stroke along his back...nails lightly scratching in anticipation...she could feel him against her warm wet heat...she swallowed. Matt noticed a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes as he stroked her hair “You ok love?”  
She smiled feeling grateful for his consideration and care “I need you..please Matt, I’m good”.

He entered her slowly giving her body time to adjust to accommodate him...he stopped halfway and pulled back then pushed in again, agonizingly slow for himself... he was anxious not to cause her any sort of discomfort. He did it one more time and then pushed more forcefully and she gasped, wrapping her legs around him to hold him in place, he moaned at the sensation of becoming one with her.  
His body began to move, his thrusts strong but in a gentle rhythm...she placed kisses across his neck as he leaned forward at an angle to grind himself against her clit...one of his many special moves… Alex gripped his back tightly as she felt herself building again….” Matt...Fuck Matt”.  
His urges were becoming harder to suppress...he generally had great self control on the job, but Alex had some way of cutting his chains ...the need to cum into her was engulfing his senses ...“You feel so good Alex .. you're amazing, come for me...please Alex”  
His pounding became faster as he angled his pubes more intensely over her clit...she screamed out his name as she pulsed around him...the grip on his length was too much to take and he came with a shudder and a groan...Still mindful not to collapse his entire weight upon her small frame. 

They both breathed heavy as the bodies glistened with sweat. He placed one more delicate kiss to her lips before he pulled off her, taking off his condom and tying it neatly to drop it over the side. He rolled onto his back bringing an arm around for her to snuggle into him...which she did eagerly, resting her head on his chest and an arm over his Torso, which she squeezed slightly!  
Alex was the first to speak “Now i know why they called you “The Love Doctor” on your file...i thought it was an inside joke or something...but Fuck your good aren't you!”  
Matt laughed ...as he entwined his fingers with hers “Well i strive to make people feel better Kingston...did it work for you...do you feel better?” She gave him a soft kiss on his chest “Yes...Thank you Darling...i do!” He breathed relief “Good”. Matt began to feel tired but remembered they hadn't discussed the terms of the night because it wasn't pre-arranged for him to stay, “Um Alex...we didn't discuss...would you like me to leave now?”  
Her grip on him tightened as she looked up to him with tired eyes, “Please Stay with me Matt!”  
He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.. “Ok Kingston, i’ll stay!” They both drifted happily off to sleep in a loving embrace!

“Oh Fuck off don't give me that shit...this is a joke...you can not be serious surly!”  
Matt woke up in a daze, to what seemed like a lot of frustration and curse words...he rolled to see the bed was empty and he glanced over to where the sound was coming from...it appeared to be from the bathroom. The door was shut and there were no response words so he figured she was on the phone. He rubbed his eyes then got up to gather his clothes to put them on but he couldn't help to listen in as he did so...she wasn't keeping it down any way he figured! 

“He’s a fucking wanker...hes just doing it to spite me, obviously he saw my name in the casting…………..no………..Twat…………...Surly there was someone else??...............no…...no…..whatever…...ok…..no he can do the read through with the others...i don't care…..I’m not backing out No... i wouldn't give him the pleasure...this was my film before it was his...i want this role, its mine and he won't take it away from me......Just keep him out of my fucking way that's all I’m asking!..........yes ok...fine…..Monday morning…...ok fine………..yes till when……..fine ...bye!” 

There was a loud bang then there was silence for five minutes. The door flew open just as Matt was just putting his shoes on perched on the edge of the bed.  
She had his shirt on.  
Her face looked drained as she looked at him, “Matt...um your up...sorry did I wake you?” “No, it's ok, i will get out of your hair Alex...everything ok?”  
She pinched her nose in some sort of stress “No...i mean yes, yes, um ok, i have a few more calls to make...sorry Matt, I don't mean to rush you off, you were amazing last night thank you!”  
He stood up, “it's fine Alex don't worry about it, i hope everything’s ok, let me know if there's anything I can do!”  
She took a deep breath calming herself from the irate phone call, “I will, thanks again Matt.” 

He stared at her a moment…”err Alex...any chance I can have my shirt...people can see my nipples!”  
She looked down at herself just remembering…”Fuck, Yes, shit sorry Matt,” she whipped it off and handed it to him while she stood naked, not giving a damn about her exposure in the morning light through the window...he chuckled eyeing her up and down one last time before he left, “Christ your so sexy Alex and also so bloody weird...i kinda like it!”  
“Oh well thank you Darling, but i don't think weird is meant to be a good thing!”  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she threw her arms around him, he spoke into her ear “I love weird, Kingston” She shivered.  
“Um Matt will you be available Monday evening...it's going to be a shitty day and i think i may need you when it's over for a couple of hours...not to go out anywhere just to...ya know!”  
He whispered, “The Doctor?”, She nodded “yes”!  
“He pulled back “erm i need to check my err other bookings, I will text you when i get back to check in with Tardis.  
“Oh, of course, yes...um that's fine...Thanks Matt” He walked to the door with one last look back and a smile…”I’ll see you later Kingston Yeah?” “yeah bye Darling” She smiled half-heartedly feeling utterly deflated the moment the door shut!.


	2. Dumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things starting to bubble now, get a small glimpse of what Ralph is really like near the end, but will delve deeper into his and Alex's marriage in the next chapter...hes a complete evil nutter of a character...be warned!

The next day Alex received a text from Matt, 

Matt- ` Hi Kingston, The Love Doctor is available on Monday evening if you still want him...let me know the time and place sweetheart! 

Alex - ` Hi Darling that's great, I will book in at the Sunset Tower Hotel, about 7 pm ok for you?`Alex x x

Matt - `7 is fine Alex, See you then! P.s hope your day isn't as bad as you assume it will be love...keep that chin up eh! Matt x x`

Monday soon came around and Alex had already texted him her room number. She had never taken an Escort into her actual home before as she liked to maintain her privacy as much as possible. She used random quality hotels in the area like others would a gym...it had become a bit of a habit...a way of life for her to keep her sanity.

Matt knocked on the door bang on 7 as arranged...it flew open in an instant and she grabbed his shirt, yanking him through the doorway, then slamming it shut. “What sort of time do you call this?... I think I'm going to bloody explode, I've been waiting for hours Matt”.   
Matt was shocked as she pushed him back against the door and crashed her lips into his.   
It didn't take much of her grinding hips to stir him awake as his tongue darted out to battle forcefully against hers. Her hands grasped and pulled his hair desperately, needily, while his hands ran maniacally around and over her curvaceous body.   
She broke gasping for breath as he panted too...still a bit bewildered in mind!   
“Oh god, Matt you feel so fucking good... I’m so sorry about this your not use to this...um.. this me...David could do...shit i...just...fuck ...i need you right now Darling.   
Matt immediately understood the lust in her eyes and the desperation of her voice, he instantly took a condom out of his wallet and unzipped his trousers only to free his length, not to take them off. Biting the wrapper with his teeth in some urgency, he rolled it over his length.   
Immediately she grabbed his shirt again and pulled him with her till her back it the wall, her voice was confident with want “right here, right now...fast and hard!!”. He wasted no time in lifting her skirt and pulling her knickers aside before slamming into her...she screamed at the sudden breach…”YES...Yes, Matt”. He kissed her roughly and she moaned in delight giving as good as she got, her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, enough to leave marks as he slammed into her...she broke the kiss panting “More ...Harder Darling!”   
She brought a leg up to his hip and he lifted the other till he was holding her weight against the wall...he brought a hand down to rub her clit while he pounded against her.   
“Oh Fuck... yes Matt”, within seconds she was shuddering against him with curse words falling from her luscious lips. Matt had never been wound up so much, so fast before, the moment he felt her pulse around him, he was a goner and came so hard he nearly blacked out from the speed and pressure of it all!

He rested his forehead on hers as they gathered their senses breathlessly. “Alex…” He couldn't form the words...or gather his breath. Her feet slowly drifted back down to the ground. They were still connected when she threw her arms around his shoulders kissed his cheek lovingly “Thank you...oh god thank you so much!”   
He finally got his breath back a bit “do you...do you feel any better?” She pulled her head back to look into his eyes, “I do” She leaned to kiss him with gentle passion as her arms caressed his back in a loving embrace. 

`This woman...this bloody crazy, amazing woman is going to Fucking kill me...shes imprinted herself onto my heart like a bloody permanent tattoo...theres no way in hell i am ever going to be able to let her go….Jesus Matt, you are totally screwed now mate!!!`

He pulled away, tucking himself back in while Alex straightened out her skirt. She walked over to a bottle of wine on the table…”Drink Matt?”   
He walked over and took a seat on the chaise longue, near the window, “Please thanks Alex”.  
She poured out two glasses of red wine and handed him one as she sat on the chaise next to him. There was a moment of awkward silence. Alex leaned forward resting her arms on her knees staring into her wine glass as she spoke “Sorry about that Matt...it's only your second intimate time with me and I threw you in the deep end!”.   
He rubbed her back reassuringly…” it's fine Alex honestly...in this field of work I've lived through a lot of things. You could hardly shock me in that way...it was unexpected yes...but not shocking!”   
She sighed “I suppose when you look at it like that!”   
Matt took a sip of his wine then looked at her again...she looked to be brooding over something. “What brought this on anyway...i take it your meeting or whatever it was didn't go well?....you don’t have to tell me or anything...just ya know, if you want to talk about it... I have ears as well as a penis ya know”   
She laughed at that and turned to look at him, he smiled back happy to be able to bring a smile on her face again.

“I erm... I’ve been cast for a new film called ''The Weeping Angels`, it's a great part with an amazing director. I was so excited when i got cast!   
The first meeting was today...but last week they told me that Gary Oldmen had complications with the filming schedule and they had to recast him last minute...” She took a deep breath, “They gave the part to my ex-husband Ralph!”   
She stood up and walked over to place her glass on the table, then walked over to look at the bright lights of LA through the window!   
“He’s playing the part of an M16 British intelligence spy ...but the film is split between two separate continents and apparently our paths will only cross over twice through radio transmission...so we actually don't need to film together...that's how they have sold it to me anyway!   
Matt looked across towards her as she turned back around, “That's not so bad then Alex, it could have been worse love, at least you don't have to film together or anything...right?”. 

She ran a hand through her curls, then rubbed her forehead “yeah i know, i know...but i also know Ralph...this is his foot in the door...he will be at every open night, every party, and read through...although i told them i won't do the read-throughs with him...but, ever promotional thing the film does he will be there!”   
Matt stood up and walked over to her “But I can be there too Alex, if you need me to be…” She nodded looking down, “Yeah I know...and you will be if you can, thank you Darling. I'm probably overreacting for nothing yeah?...if the sex is anything to go by, then you know i am!” 

He smirked placing his glass on the side before wrapping her up in his arms…”what do you say we make sure all that tension and stress is completely out of your system Kingston, because quite frankly I can see it building inside you again, and i can’t be a good Doctor if you don't feel any better can i!”   
“Mmm Mr Smith, I actually felt like a shower though after a long day sifting through shit...do you care for water sports at all Matt?”   
He chuckled “I bloody love water sports Alex!”

2 months had gone by and Alex had finally finished her shooting for the movie...she booked Matt in at least once a week, sometimes twice if she was feeling proper stressed, he was always everything she needed and more. He had become such a good friend to her and she caught herself thinking of him more often than she knew she should!   
Matt soon learned her spontaneous quirks, he found her rather exciting actually, never knowing if he will get calm Alex or chaotic Alex...he also noticed her strange sleeping habits whenever he spent the night...she always appeared unsettled, her sleep restless and always woke up before him as if waiting for some sort of occurrence to shatter her world!  
Alex was lucky she never bumped into Ralph once as the production team and the director kept to their word about his filming being separate to hers!   
She was relieved that part of the process was all over and she knew she would have Matt by her side when it came to promoting the movie, which offered some relief at least!

Alex ended up at a mini wrap party, before the official one, with a few of the cast and crew that she made friends with over the last couple of months. They were all sat down chatting and drinking at The Edison’s Bar in LA.   
A familiar face caught her eye...it was Matt with a pretty young blond woman at his side. His arm was wrapped around her as they walked across to the bar to get drinks.   
Alex swallowed, as she watched him take her coat and hang it over the chair, laughing and touching her arm at a joke. Her heart involuntarily dropped into her stomach...she didn't like what she was seeing...he was her Matt.   
She always knew this was his job...but not seeing it, kind of made it not real and now watching him actually be with another woman, flirting and touching was surprisingly unbearable! It gave her familiar feelings of the first time she had ever caught Ralph’s hands suspiciously graze another woman's behind...a sense of being forgotten about and easily replaced like an old book on a shelf! 

He hadn't noticed her yet...she looked to the exits trying to plot her escape...that's when he took hold of his drink and turned...his eyes clocked her’s in an instant and he froze... his smile dropped off his face like a thief getting caught nicking sweets. She inhaled deeply as she fake smiled and waved.   
He gained his composure and returned the favor...turning back to the woman who was speaking at his side! 

Alex decided to make her move...she couldn't sit by and watch Matt perform all the same moves he’d done on her. 

`This is the wakeup call you needed Alex, you were letting yourself fall for him, that's a dangerous game!... You are his job...he has twenty others just like you to perform his tricks on! Oh yes that woman is going to get The Love Doctor tonight and he's going to make her scream and writhe and cum in ecstasy...just like all the others...your nothing special to him. You just pay him and he plays the part you want him to play!`

“Right everyone, I’m going to call it a night I have lots to do tomorrow” They all started moaning to get her to stay as she stood up and took hold of her jacket.   
Matt could see her gathering her things, he had never felt so guilty ...this was work yes...but that was Alex, his special Kingston and it just didn't feel right...he felt sick in the pit of his stomach. She waved to her friends never once looking back across the bar to Matt as she left! 

Alex arrived home 20 minutes later...throwing off her shoes and crashing out on the couch. It was a big house in LA, beautifully decorated in neutral tones, with amazing art and sculptures dotted throughout...but it was also an empty house and to be honest she tried not to stay in it too much! It made her feel lonely and she couldn't wait for morning again so she could get back to focus on new projects and work...for that was all that she had in her life...that was all Alex Kingston was Allowed!!! 

She found herself drifting off to sleep in the quietness when her phone beeped waking her with a start...she looked at the time it was past midnight. She was surprised to see it was Matt.

Matt- Hey Alex, hope you're ok, you never waved when you left...sorry if it was a bit awkward for you...i felt bad about it...i wanted to come over for a chat, but obviously couldn’t...anyway sorry if you felt uncomfortable like you had to leave! Matt x x

Alex sat up and sighed as she texted back

Alex - Hey Matt, it's ok no problem Darling, i understand, you can't help where your job takes you. I felt tired and had enough to drink be honest (lies), got to keep my wits about me lol. Anyway, hope you had a good time with your client...she was very pretty! Alex x x

A few days had passed when Matt received a message from Donna asking him to come into The Tardis...Harry was just on his way out of Donnas office looking rather annoyed...Matt didn't like Harry very much, he always seemed a bit sneaky and devious, but he always tried to be civil towards him. “ Hi Harry, everything ok?”   
He looked at Matt in a kind of disgust and spoke sarcastically “Oh it's you...yes everything is Spec-tac-u-lar ” Matt stopped with question written on his face “what the problem mate?”   
“Donna won't consider me as a match for Kingston... I’ve told her i can be whatever she wants me to be ...but ohhhh noooo apparently I’m a one trick pony...bloody company is going down the drain if you ask me… all this matching shit...women don't know what they want until they've had a taste of it... I’m sure that one would like me to tie her up and show her what a real man can do to make her scream!” 

Matt knew Saxon was into dominance and bondage but the idea of him having his way with Alex made his blood boil “Harry you can’t talk about clients like that...Alex isn't into that stuff and besides, she already has an Escort!!!”

Harry smirked deviously “Oh I see Donna hasn't told you yet...looks’ like she got bored of you Mate...in search of another match by all accounts….you see...that woman is craving a stronger man, it's only a matter of time” He patted Matt patronizingly on the back before he sniggered and walked away.

Matt stood there not believing his ears `another Escort...what?`   
He quickly marched into Donnas office, almost shouting “What's this about Alex needing another Escort Donna??”  
Donna jumped and turned around from filing something away in the cabinet “Oh hello to you too Sunshine, I’m fine, yes, been up since 5….yeah had a good weekend though thanks for asking Matthew!”  
He sighed “Sorry I just bumped into Saxon and he told me Alex wanted a new Escort...is that true or is he just winding me up?”  
Donna sat down and leaned back in her with a cup of coffee, “sit down Matt!”  
He took a deep breath but did as instructed: “Just tell me Donna, please...i don't understand why she would want someone else...what have I done?”

Donna took a sip of her coffee before speaking “Yes, Miss Kingston has canceled your next two appointments, she said….”, looking at the email on her computer…..”and I quote `Matt has been really wonderful to me and I cannot recommend his services enough, but i would really like to try someone new please... something a bit different, perhaps not a match ...i will leave it with you! Thanks ”

Matt looked shocked “Fuck ….Donna i don't understand why she would want to change...we were great together….i….i mean compatible yeah….perhaps i should phone her to see how i can change to be what she wants?”

Donna sighed as she watched him rambling trying desperately to think of a way somehow to change this scenario.   
“Matt ...you can’t phone her no….she is a client and has the right to make whatever decision she chooses...and she has chosen to ask for someone new and something different...this is what she pays us to do….you have no right to interfere with that!”

Matt ran a hand through his hair feeling utterly stressed, she was his Client...his Alex...he didn't want her to be anyone else's ...”Donna who are sending…..you can't send Saxon...i won't hear of it...she is not a match …. It won't work...she won't like him...she's not like that!”

“No I'm not sending Harry Matthew...even i know how extreme he can be...i was thinking of perhaps Rory...he’s a bit different, but calm!”  
Rory the Roman...a nice chap who Tardis like to send to clients that like role play!

Matt pinched his brow, there was no way out of this “I just can’t believe she would do this!”

Donna stood up and walked around to perch herself on the edge of the desk in front of him, “You have feelings for her don’t you?”  
Matt’s eyes darted to hers instantly “I ...i ...umm...well”   
Donna shook her head, “I take that as a yes Matthew!   
She sighed, “perhaps this is for the best then… anyway, there's nothing we can do about it now is there. We get paid to do a job and that's what we will continue to do!   
Your own personal feelings about the matter have to be brushed under the carpet I’m afraid...these things can happen in this line of work unfortunately...you just have to learn to move on!”  
To say Matt was devastated about this whole thing was an understatement!

A week later he had flown out of LAX to the UK, to attend David and Roses wedding.   
They had bought a beautiful home on the outskirts of London and had a grand wedding marquee set up in the gardens for the ceremony and evening do!   
Matt was sat chatting to some mates when he saw the familiar curls of a woman walk over and embrace David!  
`Shit` He swallowed nervously at this messed up reality...he really didn't expect to see Alex here in the UK of all places. He watched her chatting to David for a while, then when they parted ways she wandered over to look at the flowers around the pond.  
Matt immediately paced over to her without reserve... there was nothing going to stop him now!!   
“Oy Kingston!” She turned in shock at the familiar voice, she gulped, “Matt um Hi...what are you doing here?”  
He stopped in front of her “Well David and Rose are good friends of mine and I was invited obviously...what about you?”   
Alex folded her arms defensively “What... you don't think they would invite the woman who has shagged the groom on many occasions...is that it!”

`That bloody mouth...Matt missed it`

“That's not what I meant...i mean...well perhaps it was... I just didn't expect you to be here that's all Alex”  
Alex sighed “well i am friends with David and Rose too...Rose knows i was just his job…. no feelings involved either way...he wanted to get paid and i wanted to get fucked...you were my Escort yourself, surely you understand how it works!”

Matt ran a hand through his hair feeling the situation escalating “Alex please don’t…” Just as he was about to argue his case a little dark haired girl of about 4-5 ran up to Matt “Daddy” .

He turned smiling as he picked her up “Sal where have you been...you were gone ages?” She giggled.. “Jack showed me ponies!” Jack Harkness was walking up behind her, “Yeah apparently a pony is going on her Christmas list this year Hot stuff...don’t let the girl down ay!”   
Matt rolled his eyes “Thanks allot Jack...you're so incredibly helpful!”   
Matt turned “Oh Jack this is my friend Alex...she got dragged here from LA too!”   
Jack smiled as he took her hand to give it a kiss “Well Hello Miss Kingston, i love your work i really do. And might I say you're looking rather incredible today... I think you may even outshine the bride...don't ever say i said that though will you!” He winked.

Matt was still holding his daughter when he grabbed Jacks jacket to yank him away… “Alright Harkness that's enough, go find someone else to flirt with. Sal Giggled again “naughty Jack!”  
He huffed playfully “fine I’m going, I’m going...but i will see you later Miss Kingston...for a dance perhaps” he wiggled his eyebrows before he left.

Matt turned to Alex who hadn't moved or said a single word since the little girl had run up to Matt, she was stunned...shocked even!  
Matt could see her struggling for words and he felt kind of awkward too standing in front of the woman he has feelings for holding his daughter that she knew nothing about!  
He cleared his throat...  
“Sal i would like you to meet my friend Alex...Alex this is my daughter Salome!”

It took Alex another moment before she could collect herself, then she held out her hand smiling... “Hi, Sal I'm very pleased to meet you!”   
Sal took her hand giggling…” your hair is curly!”  
Alex laughed “yes it's very curly...would you like to touch it, your daddy tried to pull it straight once, but it just bounced back...do you want to have a go?”   
She nodded eagerly as Alex leaned in, sal took one curl cautiously and pulled it towards her as straight as she could then let go to watch it bounce back...she giggled “ that's funny!”   
Alex laughed and Matt was mesmerized as to how great Alex was with his daughter...his heart melted at the interaction between the two of them!   
“I rather like your hair more though Salome, it looks a lot easier to brush than mine...i like your dress too, is it new?” The girl nodded “my daddy got it for the party! Alex looked at Matt, then back to Sal, “Well it's very pretty...i wish they did it in my size too”. Salome giggled “then we would be sisters!”.   
Alex and Matt laughed along with the little girl, then she pointed to Jack again, so Matt put her down to let her run over to him again. “Bye bye Alex” They smiled as she skipped.

“Jack and David are a bit like uncles to her...at least she gets some crazy entertainment” Matt spoke while looking down at his shoes.   
“She's beautiful Matt, she looks just like you..I never knew you had a daughter, you never mentioned her??”  
He looked into her eyes, “thanks Kingston, she's a handful yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way.” He sighed, “ we all have our secrets Alex...i know you have...you always say what you think without any restraint or any regard... but you never actually tell me anything about yourself do you?“   
She looked over to the little girl again sitting on jacks shoulders, then back to Matt, “your right Matthew we don't really know each other...but that wasn't the job was it?”  
Matt shrugged his shoulders like a stroppy teenager would!

“Look Matt i want to apologize” Matt looked at her, “It's fine Alex, really, you want someone new and something different, that's your choice...it's got nothing to do with me!”

She shook her head, “i canceled that Rory guy...I just couldn't face it...i think I’m just going to try and take a break from it all perhaps...just try and entertain myself for a while if you catch my drift!”  
Matt scoffed “Got a new Rabbit Kingston?...nothing beats the Love Doctor you know!”  
She giggled “Nobody likes a showoff Matthew...but you are good at your job, I'll give you that one...smug bastard!” He laughed, then silence fell a moment!  
Matt looked into her eyes seriousness now grazed his face “I’m going to Miss you though!”  
Alex couldn't look at him, so she went in for a hug to hide her face as he wrapped his arms around her, she placed her head on his chest. “I’m going to miss you too Darling...can we...can you...still ya know chat ...just be my friend perhaps?”

He pulled her back so he could see her eyes...she looked nervous, unsure ...he could sense there was something else underlying...something she was keeping from him as to why she had stepped away from the Escort thing! Being friends was a good thing though...perhaps she would open up more this way he thought, perhaps this was his chance to find out about the real Alex Kingston away from work!!!   
“I will always be your friend Alex...and whenever you want to talk or just go out for a coffee...anything, i will be there for you love!”  
She had a lump in her throat as she was holding back her emotions...yes she had fallen in love with this man...there was no denying it now...but she berated herself for it at the same time...she wasn't allowed to love again...there were rules she had to abide by!!! She sighed “Thanks Matt!”

The wedding was beautiful and the Bride and Groom were the perfect picture of happiness! The evening drew dark and the disco lights illuminated the Marquee changing the atmosphere from elegant and Classy to... ``let's get this party started!`...Music bellowed out across the landscape and people hit the dancefloor with their crazy ass drunken moves!   
Matt had some incredible ones Alex noted as she watched him dancing with his daughter...they both had their hands waving frantically in the air like wibbly jelly...not giving a damn about how absolutely ridiculous it looked...Alex laughed at the two of them fondly...with a twang of longing in her heart threatening to break through!

David approached and sat down next to her, “Hey Alex”...he handed her a fresh glass of red wine…”Hi David, thank you ...that's the first time I've seen you sit down all day...i bet you're exhausted, aren't you?”  
He huffed “you have no idea...it's more my cheeks hurting now though from all the smiling at everyone!” She laughed “Yeah but it's worth it though isn't it? It's been a fabulous day and you've married your beautiful girl...just you wait till the honeymoon..more good things to come remember that!” she winked.  
He nodded in agreement and looked over to Matt and back to her “What's happened with Matt anyway, he told me you dumped him... he's meant to be an unbelievable shag?”  
Alex looked back out to the dance floor, Sal was now doing the wiggly arms thing perched high on Matts shoulders...her heart fluttered involuntarily.

“Matt was great David...like you said...we were a perfect match...only he was too perfect wasn't he!”  
David raised his eyebrows …”You mean you developed feelings for him, Alex?”  
She sighed “Yes...that's what i mean… I forget how well you know me”   
She took a deep breath “i got jealous!!!   
David leaned in further, more intrigued than ever “Jealous?”  
I saw him with another girl...a client...i just didn't like it ...it made me feel sick, like I was being betrayed or something...i can't risk getting a personal attachment...besides that, I am but one of the many women he has...i am basically just a paycheck to him that's all!“

David shook his head “Well if that's all you think I saw in you then you are very stupidly mistaken Alex!! I saw you as a friend then and you are still my friend now or you wouldn't be here right now, would you!!!.... Matt is a good guy Alex and when he told me you had dumped him unexpectedly...if the hurt in his eyes was anything to go by, it wouldn't surprise me in the least to suggest that he has feelings for you too!”  
Alex looked down “oh don't be ridiculous David”  
He stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder “i know what your thinking Alex...Matt is nothing like Ralph...he would never hurt you...ever...you have to learn how to trust again to believe in people... I’m telling you this as a friend who wants to help you...it's the only way you can live again babe and not simply just survive...you have to try Alex...trust me its worth it in the end!   
He caressed her hair and placed a kiss on her head gently, then he walked back over to see Rose! 

Salome ran up to her “Daddy wants you to come dance”...Alex looked up at Matt who was wiggling his finger cheekily for her to come and join him on the dancefloor...she smirked then took hold of Sal's hand, “Ok but I’m not very good Sal”. The little girl looked back as she was trying to pull Alex faster “we’ll show you what to do”. Matt took hold of Alex’s hand and then back to hold Sal's hand like they were all going to do ring-a roses. They just wiggled and moved along with the music raising their hands up and down together, laughing at the weird dance invention they had just created.  
Matt leaned in to speak…” as you can see Alex, me and Sal have our own style...your doing pretty well for a beginner i might add..your hips really can wiggle can't they! He winked.   
Alex shook her head “ well i thought you knew all about my wiggly hips already sweetie...or have you already forgotten?” ….” Oy You wound me...there is not a chance in hell i could ever forget your wonderous hips Kingston!” she leaned in to whisper ”Flirt”....he whispered back ”Tease!”

The evening drew to a close and everyone said their goodbyes, Matt and Alex were staying at different hotels, so while they waited for their taxi to show they had a chat...Matt suddenly handed a tired Salome over to Alex while he rushed to help someone get a drunken Jack into the cab...When he walked back over, taking in the sight of Alex swaying his sleeping daughter gently in her arms while humming a soft sort of tune...it did something to him! In that moment of blissful awakening, he saw her as a loving mother, a wonderful wife, a missing piece of a jigsaw that he longed to complete...she abruptly unknowingly took his breath away! 

He spoke quietly as he approached “it suits you Kingston”, he gestured to his daughter then back to her.   
Her eyes met his with a sadness of sorts. She looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms, as she spoke softly “I always wanted this...to be a mum...but it's something I was never allowed have unfortunately Matt!”   
He took a step closer, “what do you mean Alex?”  
“When I married Ralph, we wanted a child right away, i couldn't wait to be a mother...to have a family of my own... it's all i ever wanted!”   
She took a deep shaky breath “ we tried for a while...when i never became pregnant we took tests and i found out that it was me... that ...that i would never be able to conceive and bare children”   
She laughed painfully, “Ralph said that i was what some would consider a faulty product...i was barely a woman...what use was i to him if i couldn't produce him a child!”   
Matt clenched his fists at the thought of those horrific words beeing spoken to Alex...an eruption of anger seethed through him with a violence he had never before felt…` that fucking bastard`...he thought!.  
She handed Sal carefully over to Matt …..“In the end, it was all for the best Matt...you just remember how lucky you are to have her yeah...she’s a gift...a precious, wonderful gift?” She Gave sal a light kiss on her forehead and smiled... then gave Matt one to his cheek!   
Matt was just so lost in emotion he didn't know what to say to offer any form of comfort, he held on to Salome with one arm as she rested her head on top of his shoulders and brought Alex into a tight embrace with his other arm. “Alex... I’m sorry love...i didn't know...i didn't mean to….”   
“It's fine Darling honestly” She brushed a lone tear away swiftly that escaped her eye...she didn't want Matt to see her cry...he did though and it caused a lump to involuntarily erupt in his throat!   
She pulled away as more taxies approached, “Anyway, enough of that ridiculously depressing stuff...you go and get this little one off to bed Darling”.   
Alex began to walk to her Taxi when Matt spoke up “Alex!”  
She turned as Matt spoke, “Coffee next Wednesday yeah, i’ll text you a time...not taking no for an answer!”  
She smiled “Ok Deal...but your buying sweetie...i want cookies too!!”  
He smirked, “anything for you Kingston..you know that...night love!”  
“Good night Matthew”


	3. Fiennes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to learn about Ralph and the hold he has over his Ex Wife...

Wednesday soon came around and even though Alex was looking forward to seeing Matt she was also a bit nervous about it too. It had been a long time since she had just gone out with a single friend like this...as a friend without any bookings or expectations!   
The insecure feeling she had was probably because It was something he had arranged... the change of roles was something almost foreign to her now. Usually, she made her own appointments and things, she was a control freak in her own life... she never liked to let anyone else take charge...it was risky business she knew ...but just couldn't help the tug Mr Smith had on her!

She strolled into the small quaint cafe in LA and Matt was already sitting at a table reading the paper ...”Hello, Darling”. He looked up, “there you are...I was beginning to think I got stood up,” she put a hand on her chest and playfully gasped “How could you think i would do such a thing...I'm so desperate for my cookies!”  
He folded the paper smirking…”I get it...only here for the free snacks...1 coffee and 5 thousand cookies coming up...he stood to give her a cuddle before she sat down “glad you came love...I'll go get yummys”.   
“I always come for you sweetie and you are my yummy!” Then she sat down giving a naughty wink!  
Matt chuckled “your bloody terrible Kingston” then went merrily to the counter!  
They got settled with their drinks and snacks and relaxed easily into conversation, “Wheres Sal today i thought you might have brought her?”  
Matt smiled at the fact that the first thought of her conversation had been about his daughter! “I’ve just dropped her off at pre-school, she’s been asking to see you again though... I promised her we would take her to the park at some point if you're up to it?”   
Alex put her coffee down “well you've already promised now haven't you...can't let a girl down now can i”  
Alex took a bite of her biscuit knowing what she wanted to ask...but wondering if she had the right to ask it. That was new...normally she spoke without consideration...anyway she decided to just go for it...that's what they were here to do after all...to be friends, learn from each other and share things!  
“Matt...can i ask you a personal question?  
He stopped sipping his coffee intrigued “Sure fire away Kingston!”  
“Where is Salome's mother?”  
Matt sighed, he had a feeling this was going to come up, but he didn't mind talking about it…”Her mother was in France last i heard...she’s French...we met at the theatre in London...both of us were cast as extras for a play in the west end.”   
Alex was taken aback “You've done a bit of acting Matt?”  
Matt smiled “yes that's what I wanted to do...what I still want to do actually...i never wanted to be a Male Escort all my life Alex...what would my mother have said?”   
Alex laughed “Sorry its just unexpected...wow...anyway please continue”  
He ran a hand through his hair “yeah so we hit it off pretty quickly and before we knew it after a silly drunken night with no protection she was pregnant...we tried to make it work...but six months after Sal was born, she just said she couldn't do it anymore, she wasn't mother material and wanted her life back...so she just up and left, back to France...never to be heard from again...as easy as that!”

Alex looked into his sad eyes as they gazed down..she could see him reenacting the event in his head. “Oh god Matt... I am so sorry...that's awful...I can't even imagine…”  
He grabbed a biscuit “Things happen for a reason Alex...it was hard at the time, but we made it and moving to LA was the best decision I ever made. My sister lives over here and she helps with Salome when i work.   
I did try to get into acting...but it's a minefield isn't it...i just never got a break. Then I met David and he told me about The Tardis...i was desperate for money and the pay was amazing! So I just took a deep breath and did it...i had to support my daughter somehow!   
I’m only doing it for one more year though” He laughed “ Sal thinks I'm a chauffeur..that i drive people places in posh cars for a job...but i need to leave before shes at an age where she might understand what I do!”

Alex nodded understandingly “i can't believe it Matthew, you amaze me with your strength and positivity... you're so determined ... I've never known anyone like you before...thank you for telling me about it though...I know it must be very personal to you!”  
He smiled “that's what we are doing though Alex isn't it...only we've done it a bit backwards haven't we?”   
Alex rolled her eyes, “What...you mean we fucked first and got to know each other second...yeah i suppose that's a bit backwards isn't it!  
Matt sat up straighter, leaning over slightly …”Now your turn...have you always been this outspoken Alex?” He raised his eyebrows!  
She took another sip of her coffee before speaking “Yes...i suppose i have... let's just say the teachers at school didn't like me very much and my mother went grey before her years!” He laughed.   
After a short moment of silence Matt decided to bite the bullet and ask something that had been niggling away at him for a while now...as things seemed to be going well, he simply went for it… “Soooo Alex...how come you don’t paint anymore?”

She nearly choked on her biscuit coughing…”You ok Kingston...here take a drink” He handed her coffee over, she took a long swig! “Thank you...sorry...errr what do you mean Matt?”  
He placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand “When we went to the gallery that time...Kate told me the painting of the ocean was yours ...it was amazing. Why all the secrecy...why'd you stop?”  
She looked over to the exit and Matt could see her getting uncomfortable “Its ok Alex you don't have to tell me you know ...this isn't an interrogation love...was just wondering that's all.”

She looked back at him.. “No...no it's fine...um i just...i use to do it as a hobby, it was my way of relaxing i guess...i found peace in it. I've known Kate for a long time.. we went to school together and i took art classes with her along with my own drama classes.” Matt nodded “oh that’s cool, i wish i was so bloody talented...so why'd you stop anyway?”  
She looked down and started fiddling with the edge of the table cloth “I..um...i had a studio at home... a small converted stable in the garden where i lived with Ralph...i painted there in my spare time it was like my sanctuary, my favorite place” She smiled in remembrance...then her face fell again in an instant.   
“Anyway, there was a fire...it...it burnt down and i ...i just never...never got back into it again that’s all... I guess!”  
Matt knew this wasn't the whole story...she was thinking too carefully about her chosen words...Alex never did that...he let it slide though...not wanting to push her!

“That's a shame Alex...you're incredibly talented...i would have liked you to do something for me... perhaps one day you will if I'm lucky, yeah?”  
She looked into his caring eyes carefully “yeah..perhaps i will. Umm Matt...changing the subject...I've just remembered about a party I have to attend in two weeks... it’s in Hollywood... an event for the “Weeping Angels”.   
Is there any chance you could...ya know, be my plus 1...i will pay for your and accommodation and everything, its for 2 nights because the cast has interviews at the hotel throughout the weekend...i just need a friend to go with ...and you said ...”

Matt reached across the table to put his hand over hers “I will be honored Kingston...you know I love a party...will there be dancing...i love dancing!”  
She sighed in relief and smiled “there will most definitely be dancing Darling...although I'm not sure your moves will fit in with the snobs that attend those sort of things!”   
“Well, at least there will be free food i hope?”  
“Of course, that's the only reason I’m going Sweetie!”

They laughed ...it felt so good to just sit and be together, Alex never allowed herself time to relax enough to do something as simple as going for a coffee with a friend...and even though she would have loved Matthew as more than a friend, she felt incredibly grateful that he was still in her life!   
When they eventually parted ways Matt had a desperate urge to pull her into a steaming snog ...he missed the feel of her lips on his and her body under his skin...but he restrained himself to a delicate kiss on the cheek and a cuddle. He needs to woo her properly he thought...take it slow... one step at a time ...he would do anything to earn her trust and affection...he would move the earth for her!  
They met a few times before the party in Hollywood and on two occasions Salome went with them...the first time for a picnic at the park and the second time they had a fantastic day out at the beach building sandcastles and creating sand art, which mostly consisted of the girls sculpting sand around Matt’s body, to make him into mermaid...Salome couldn't stop laughing when Alex gave him sand boobies on his chest...calling him a “big girl”!   
Of course, he got payback though when he carried a screaming Alex into the cold sea with him!   
They were getting incredibly close and if Matt thought he couldn't love this Woman any more than he already did...she would do something, or say something, or even just look at him in a certain way and his heart would overflow so much that he thought he was bound to combust!  
There was something strange about everything too though...a constant shadow hanging over them...he could sense something in Alex...a certain hesitance ...a flicker of fear...like the two occasions he asked if she would like to come to his place for dinner...she would make some excuse not to go...she had boundaries which she wouldn't cross...a terrible nervousness in situations...it concerned him deeply!

The Weeping Angels party eventually crept up and they arrived in Hollywood together, Matt drove but had picked Alex up from a local cafe where she insisted upon breakfast...he knew it was just an excuse for him not to go to the place where she lived though!   
The luxury hotel was incredibly grand, very popular in the Acting community..everyone whos anyone had stayed here at some time or another.   
Matt was a floor above Alex so they arranged to meet up in the lobby at 7.30 ready for the party.   
All the cast and crew were staying in this particular hotel as interviews were going to commence in private rooms from the morning onwards. Alex tried not to venture out of her room unless it was to Meet Matt...she knew there was a strong possibility that Ralph was somewhere in the vicinity and she didn't want to risk bumping into him!  
One last look in the mirror and Alex took a deep breath to calm herself, before grabbing her clutch bad and headed to the lift!  
As always Matt was there first looking absolutely dapper in a black textured suit, white shirt and bow tie. When she walked towards him her heart fluttered with love and desire and to be honest she just wanted to take him on top of the grand piano he was stood next to and shag his brains out! `calm yourself Alex...beeee calm!!!` 

“Wow you scrub up well don’t you Mr Smith” He smirked at her, as she naturally adjusted his bow tie. “What's the occasion ...anyone would think you're attempting to make me go weak at the knees Matthew?”   
He chuckled “Its National Alex Kingston day...dress to impress! And does it work...have I made you go weak at the knees Alex?” He said the last part in such a low and sexually driven tone that it really did make her go fucking weak at the knees...the bastard!!!  
She swallowed “um no...not at all...i do not succumb so easily to such things...shall we go, my good friend?” Offering her arm, he chuckled “We shall my dear lady and might I say you're looking rather incredibly delicious this evening!” He took her arm as they strolled out of the foyer giggling!  
When they got to the Main Hall, Matt gasped at the grandeur of it all, there with lots of big round tables on the outskirts for the guest’s, there was a posh buffet packed to the brim with lots of delicious delicacies. The large dance floor was located are the far end of the hall and a live band played on stage!

As soon as they entered the room Alex was instantly set upon by numerous people, congratulating her on her most recent endeavors among many other things, mentions of awards and such! There were quite a few famous faces that Matt recognized instantly and he wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he felt a little out of his depth around them...slightly star struck and bewildered to be honest!  
He sometimes forgets how famous Alex Kingston actually is...she is a Big budget Movie Star...a major academy award winner and powerful leading Lady to everyone on the planet. To him though...she was just his wonderful Alex...his secret love and the woman he dreamed of spending the rest of his life with. Was it so absurd to think that she could love him too..basically just a male slut, in a world filled with stars and diamonds...at this moment in time he doubted himself measurably!

Matt stayed near Alex but not so close as to intrude, this was her time now and he had to be respectful and allow her to do her job as she engaged with people. He hadn't seen Fiennes around yet...but he did what David had told him to do in the very beginning at these sorts of events and never let her out of his sight!   
Alex oozed confidence in the limelight, her smile lit up the whole room and she looked completely stunning!   
While Matt watched on, he noticed first hand how so many eyes drifted her way... people were drawn to her...attracted by not only her unique and beautiful looks, but her whole aurora...it was like a magnet to people.   
Matt found it so hard to understand how a woman like this...that loves to engage with people so much… a woman that is designed to inspire and love life and the things around her with such a ferocious passion...is so alone in the world!   
Because she was alone ...she had no real friends...she worked so much her body struggled to shut down at night...she paid for momentary companionship...for a body to touch.   
There was something definitely wrong and he knew it deep in the pit of his stomach...it called to him with every glance she looked back at him while circling the room...she needed to know he was there...she needed to feel protected for some reason!  
People finally broke away and Alex wasted no time in closing in on Matt, “Sorry Darling, how are you doing...i bet your bored stiff” He smirked, “Don't be talking about me getting stiff in a public place Alex...you look amazing tonight it wouldn't take much!” She slapped him playfully “seriously.. Matthew, you're incorrigible. '' “Let go get a drink I'm in desperate need of wine!”

As they approached the bar at the far side of the room, that's when Matt felt Alex’s hand lightly tug his shirt...he turned and he saw her looking ahead of him. His glance followed her line of sight until it fell on Ralph Fiennes who was sat chatting to the Director and some other guys at the bar…”Matt, you get the drinks and I’ll take a seat on table 8, there won't be any chairs left soon if I'm not careful”. He nodded knowing exactly the reason for her backtracking. When he got to the bar there was a small queue but nothing extensive so he stood patiently awaiting his turn...his eyes couldn't help but drift over to Fiennes and he noticed that he too was staring back for a brief moment... a slight scowl written across his features...before he continued at his conversations with the people around him!  
Matt ordered drinks and took them back over to Alex, where she was chatting merrily with a few other people on the table… “Matt come sit down i want you to meet my friend Kenneth Branagh, Ken this is the guy I mentioned” Matt was shocked he knew the name, this guy was a big director of theatre productions both in the Westend and Broadway among other places 

“Hi Matthew, nice to meet you, Alex has been telling me you're a very talented upcoming actor...and it would be well worth my while to set you up an interview for my next new production...any chance you would you be interested in auditioning for me next month?”  
Matt was speechless...he looked over to Alex who was grinning like a Cheshire cat...and raising her eyebrows in no with no subtlety whatsoever to her obvious smugness!   
Matt looked back to Ken who was patiently awaiting his answer “Um..yeah sorry... I’m just a bit shocked to meet you is all...a bit starstruck really...err i don't know if Alex has told you...she probably hasn't.. but I've only done minor theatre work in the West End.   
I am really very interested though if you think i would stand a chance...but I also don't want to waste your time if you're looking for someone with lots of experience in big budget productions!”

Ken nodded “I appreciate your honesty Matthew it's hard to come by these days...but that's what i want you see...as i’ve just been telling Alex...i’m wanting an unknown to lead my new show...a diamond in the rough as it were...someone totally unique and i can tell just by look alone and your mannerisms your different... I am very intrigued to see how you act Mr Smith...so i will get Alex to send me your details and I will set up a meeting”… he stood to leave… “pleasure to Meet you Matthew...Alex always a pleasure my gorgeous ...now i need to go collect my wife quickly or she will eat entire cart of horderves” He chuckled as he walked away!

Matt turned to glare at Alex, “Alex love...i can't believe you just did that...you've never seen me act before...i could be crap for all you know...that...that Ken guy is a bloody big deal…everybody who's anybody wants to be cast by him… and I'm... I'm just….” He ran a hand through his hair as Alex placed a hand on his gently upon his knee “Your just what Matthew...stop selling yourself short...???... I believe in you and i believe you have what it takes to be what you want to be...now you just need to believe in yourself Darling”   
Matt sighed and put his hand over the top of hers “I um...Thank you Kingston...although that seems a little inadequate doesn't it for the incredible opportunity you have just handed me.” She smiled… “   
That’s what friends do Matt...or so I heard anyway.” She stood up...right I’m just nipping to the loo and then we can dance yeah?” Matt chuckled “Yeah I'm gonna teach all these squares the Giraffe Move!” 

Alex walked out of the bathroom which was designated just outside the main hall...when a man grasped her wrist tightly, as her head whipped around quickly she saw none other than Ralph Fiennes smirking down at her. “Hello, Lexi...anyone would think you're trying to avoid me!”  
She swallowed “Hello Ralph...i was doing nothing of the sort...just enjoying the party, which I would very much like to get back to if you wouldn't mind!” She tried to pull her arm from his grasp, but he tightened up..” let's take a walk Lexi shall we, I think you and i, need to have a little chat”.  
People were walking by and neither one of them wanted to make a scene...Alex especially knew if she did retaliate right now it would only be a major mistake on her part where Ralph was concerned! “Ok Ralph, i will go with you ...just please, let go of my arm... you're breaking the contract!!!”   
He looked at her and laughed…”Ahh yes, the contract that’s just what I want to speak to you about my Queen!” She followed him down a quiet corridor where he stopped and eyed her suspiciously, “You've been breaking the deal haven't you Alex!!” …. She gasped, “What no...no i havent...i have done everything you asked of me...for 6 years now...i haven't done anything wrong...nothing Ralph i swear!”

His voice growled as he closed the distance “Don't lie to me Lexi...i have seen you in there with your handsome young shag!” She shook her head desperately...“He’s not...were not together...he’s just a friend that's all...i even booked separate rooms...check if you don't believe me!”

“Oh i do check Alex...i always check... but i also know you're not paying for that fucking escort to be here tonight… and if your not paying for it... I don't like it...and if I don't like it... well we have a problem don’t we!!”  
“Ralph listen to me...i have done everything you said...nobody has been in my home or into my bed and I haven't been to anyone else's, I'm not seeing anybody...i have no feelings for anyone i promise!”

His anger fueled him to grasp both her wrists in haste, to hold them frightfully firm and high above her head as he slammed her back against the wall roughly...Alex gasped and yelpt at the vicious contact!   
She had done this with him many times before...this was how he used to claim her and mark her as his...his tone was forceful and serious. “Who do you belong to Lexi?”   
Her eyes stared straight through him like glass as she uttered those painful familiar words, “I belong to you Ralph...i am your property and I obey your command!”   
His grip on her wrist tightened, she closed her eyes at the painful pressure, then he thrust his erect member and pressed it against her to show her how aroused he was “Fuck Lexi i sometimes forget how much a drug you are”   
He leaned in and sucked her neck, then moved to crash his mouth against hers forcefully... his tongue sweeping around her mouth with dominance, as she struggled...he broke contact with her lips but kept tight hold of her wrists…” better be careful, i don't want to get caught fucking my Ex-Wife in the corridor now do i”   
He chuckled …``  
“ I know you've been spending time with this Smith fucker and his kid...remember i have eyes and ears all over the place Lexi...you don’t want to test my patience ...you put a stop to it right now or you know what will happen!!!... I thought I had been incredibly generous allowing you to pay for some assistance in your life...but I’m not falling for this bullshit about being just friends!! Remember my Queen that i am yours and you are mine... till death do us part. The contract states that you are not allowed the privilege of love again...so you either pay for your fucks or you fuck yourself...are we clear!!!” 

“Her eyes glazed over...but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears “Yes Ralph I understand!”  
“I hope you do...because you don't want to be punished... do you??”   
“No Ralph...i understand”  
Ralph leaned in for another searing kiss when a strong hand roughly grasped his jacket to yank him back with a vengeance... he crashed into the opposite side of the corridor...it was Matt!   
Ralph moved to step forward but Matts tightly clenched fist was quick to respond and he landed a punch in Ralphs' face so forcefully he struggled to focus as his nose instantly poured blood. 

Matt was seething... “YOU LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE YOU ARESHOLE...NEVER FUCKING COME NEAR HER AGAIN OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU...YOU GOT THAT...I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!”

Alex was instantly at Matts side trying to pull him away “Matt don’t...please Matt No ...stop it ...your making it worse...please stop!”

Ralph eventually regained his composure and started laughing as he got his hankey out to wipe the blood around his nose, “Looks like young Mr Smith here has a small crush on my wife!” …….”EX-WIFE” Matt spat… 

Ralph rounded them as he gestured with his hands “technicalities...never did care for them much ...but Alex will always be mine Mr Smith...she knows her place and you are nothing more than a dick for her to screw every now and again...isn't he Lexi?” He looked at her intensely, she looked down “Yes Ralph”  
Matt still had his fists tightly clenched as Ralph paced around him… “you see Mr Smith i know all about you and where you work at your little rent a shag...as Alex knows i have friends in high places, so you wouldn't want to cross me...i wouldn't even risk it being a single parent and all”  
He wiped his nose again “this i will forgive though...just this once...your young and spirited and don't know any better! “ 

He sighed exasperatedly as if it was too hard work explaining things...  
“You need to understand Matthew that me and Alex have a contract so to speak... she wanted a Divorce you see...a free life, to be left alone…heavens knows why...i never did understand women much.  
He smiled “So anyway we made a deal with rules that she had to abide by if I were to give her what she wanted...i even made her do something for me as insurance if ever she was to break the contract...but that’s something I keep especially close to my heart!!!   
Ex Wife or not she will always be my property, she knows this...i will never allow her to fall in love with another man ...or woman for that matter.”  
He chuckled… “I gave her that wish and she has done pretty well so far ...i allow her the privileges to pay for some company...which i though was rather generous considering...she’s a good fuck though Matthew isn't she”  
He winked and Matt scowled as Alex still had her hand tightly on his to keep him held in place..

Matt growled bitterly ...”You Divorced her so she could escape your clutches for freedom... but you still made her a prisoner without you... you're sick...a fucking psycho Fiennes!!!”

“Perhaps...does it matter...You wouldn't want her permanently anyway my dear boy!... Alex is a faulty product...its a shame though... I bet she would have made stunning children!”

“ Matt lunged forward slightly with thunderous anger and Alex pulled him back into check again “No don’t!”

“Oh well I best go get cleaned up ...you've made a right mess of my shirt Matthew...but not to worry all is forgiven… Catch you around Lexi”   
He smiled in smugness as he walked away!


	4. Mrs Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about Fiennes and his hold on Alex... I never realized my mind was so dark...am i twisted or what...i just got carried away...sorry LOL

Alex and Matt did not return to the party, they entered the lift in silence...Alex’s face was emotionless...it was pretty impressive acting considering... as she breezed her way through the hotel to get to the door of her room!   
She turned before she placed the keycard in the lock and spoke to Matt who had followed her! “Matt...i...i don’t think you should come inside!” 

He shook his head taking the keycard out of her hands and opened the door…”Get inside...Alex!” She sighed and walked past him into the room putting her bag on the side and went to sit on the bed while she took off her shoes! Then she just sat there looking down...looking almost ashamed of herself, like it was her fault!  
Matt walked over to the window and shut the curtains, then he came and sat next to her on the bed…taking her hand in his...she didn't look up…”Alex love...you have to phone the police!”   
She instantly looked up shaking her head “No...no ...Matt, you can’t do that...you don't know what he’s like... the people he knows, what he has on me...he would ruin me...my career I worked so hard for...it would all be all gone!”

Matt put a hand on her shoulder sighing, “ he’s just spitting crap at you Alex, he's got inside your head love...the guy is a sick and twisted motherfucker who thinks he has some claim on you and you are letting him sweetheart...i don’t understand why!”

She brushed him off and stood pacing with voice raised slightly angry, ”No you don't understand Matt... because you haven't lived it...you don't know even half of what that man has done to me...what he made me do...its easy to look from the outside and say im stupid for doing what he wants... for believing his vile words...But i was his Wife Matt!   
I fell ridiculously in love with an incredibly talented actor, who was so good at acting in fact that i thought he loved me, that he would always look after me and I wanted nothing more than a family with him.”  
She smiled remembering the beginning “ he was so kind and generous...he made me feel special and promised me the world...always so charming and incredibly funny….. But that's what it was Matthew....it was a smokescreen because he wanted me as some fucking trophy...it was all just a devious act to get a ring was on my finger and claim me for his own! She shook her head looking down speaking with a defeated tone “i will always be his property Matt and I will have to live with that!”

Matt stood up to stand by her, placing a hand softly on her arm, “No...no you don’t Alex...you need to understand...it doesn't have to be this way…tell me... tell me everything... what does that fucker have on you?... Erm Ralph... he said he made you do something for insurance...what was it love?”

Tears began to finally fall from her eyes as she no longer had the strength to hold them back! Matt wrapped her in his arms instantly...as she sobbed uncontrollably, suppressed tears which she had fought to hold onto suddenly fell like a storm on to his chest. He kissed her head “i got you Kingston...its ok love, i’m here!”

After about 10 minutes of constant crying, she began to settle from sheer exhaustion. They held each other tightly as Alex finally calmed herself enough to speak.

“The ...the...insurance he has on me is a...a Film!”   
Matt pulled back enough to look into her tear-stained face, `finally some information...something he can use`...He had to push her... “What Film...about what?”.   
She looked down closing her eyes to make it all go away and shook her head.  
Matt took her hand and led her to sit on the bed with him as his arm wrapped around her, their backs against the headboard.   
He looked down as she snuggled into him her hand grasping his shirt tightly…” you need to tell me Alex...it's the only way...a film about what?”

Alex scrunched her eyes closed as she spoke quietly “A Sex Film…..with me!”  
Matt swallowed, feeling a sickness deep in his gut, he took a deep breath and pitched his next words out very carefully...he needed her to tell him everything ... as hard as it was, he tried to remain calm and keep his tone level!  
“Fiennes made you do a Sex tape for him as insurance, yeah...so if you ever strayed off the contract he would release it to the public...is that it?”  
“Yes, he’s always liked porno films...he had an extensive collection in his office, told me he would love to direct one someday day!”

He cleared his throat “was it... with him Alex ...is he in the film?”   
She shook her head, “No...Ralph wanted to direct it...he was excited about the challenge...he hired someone to be with me...a professional!”

Matt pinched his nose with his spare hand ...his head hurt at the thought of Alex being made to do things with some random guy while Fiennes told them what to do. His heart was being ripped in two at the thought!   
“Ok...ok love, was there anyone else there Alex?” She nodded “yes..the, the cameraman...Ralph said he wanted a proper quality production, it needed to look professional!”  
His hand rubbed her shoulder, “Ok right so there were 4 of you altogether?... You're doing good love!!....So...so ok...where did this film take place, Alex?”  
She suddenly broke again and sobbed grasping him tightly as she spoke: “At our home... in my studio!”

Matt remembered her saying about the converted stables in the garden that it was her Art Studio...her special place.   
“Shit...right...ok i know this is hard Alex but ...i just need to know as much information as you can give me...ok love?”  
She took a deep shaky breath “ok Matt”

Still keeping his mind focused on the task at hand, he asked the next painful question...  
“So they filmed the video...was it just normal sex stuff...like a porno film?”

“I don’t know...it was bondage i guess...Ralph thought it would look impressive if i was tied to one of my giant blank canvases, with my art around me. The guy with the fair hair tied my wrists above my head standing against the canvas... he thought it would be good to paint around me and on me...said it would look spectacular to spread the colors as we fucked!” She took a deep breath ...  
“After some teasing around with me, he took me roughly against the canvas as Ralph instructed. They had to do a few takes though because Ralph needed me to look like i was enjoying it...said I needed to put on an award-winning performance..and he was going to call the Film `Mrs Masterpiece`!   
I will never forget the smile on his face as he let someone else take his wife under his instruction...but i just kept telling myself it was a small price to pay for him to leave me alone...i could live in some sort of peace knowing i didn't have him coming home to me every night, to fuck me in a drunken stupor or hit me in a fit of rage because i couldn't produce him a child...it was one night of hell in order to take control of my life again!”   
She looked up into Matts tear filled eyes “I had to do it Matt...i had no choice...it was the only way!”

Matt wiped his tears away from his face, as Alex stood dazed “I need to get a shower Matt...please... you can’t stay here tonight!”   
She walked into the bathroom closed the door quietly!

He was still sat on the bed ...his mind torturously playing out everything she had told him…` how can i solve this...she needs help ...what can i do... I’m a nobody `a simple rent a shag` as the mad fucker put it... I’m trying to fight against the bloody king of Hollywood`.   
He felt sick as he sat there brooding...he had been sat there quite a while the shower continued to run in the bathroom, she had been in there for a long time! Matt got up to check on her...he didn't bother to knock as his instinct took over! Alex was sitting with her knees to her chest and still in her beautiful evening dress as the shower ran cold upon her shuddering shaking body!

“Fuck.. Alex” He quickly turned the shower off and lifted her up carefully off the cold wet floor, carrying her into the room he put her feet to the ground gently.   
“Alex love I’m just taking your dress off ok sweetheart...you need to get warm”   
He pulled the zipper down while holding her weight as she shook in his arms, letting the sodden dress slop down to the floor none too gracefully, he unclipped her bra and pulled down her pretty blue knickers...then sat her in the chair while he went to the bathroom for a towel and immediately wrapped it around her fragile pale body...rubbing her shoulders trying to will life back into her.   
He then went to her case and found a t-shirt and some pants and dressed her like a helpless child before he picked her up to carry her over, placing her gently on the bed.   
She immediately closed her eyes through mental exhaustion!   
Matt pulled the covers up to her shoulders tucking her in, he kissed her forehead while running his hands through her hair “I love you Alex.. I will fix this...i promise love.. I will fix this for you!!”  
He walked to the door and glanced back at her sleeping form one last time, before walking out to go to his own room as she requested!

As soon as he entered his room he took off his jacket and got out his phone feeling determined ...after 4 rings someone picked up, “David it’s Matt……its about Alex…….we have a problem!!!” 

The next day Alex had picked herself up again with nothing but the sheer passion of a warrior princess, putting all her focus into her job. Matt had never known anyone as strong and determined as Alex was...she threw herself into the work she loved without resolve.   
Her job over the years though had become nothing more than a mere distraction ...a simple way of escaping her secluded reality!   
Matt watched on from the sidelines as she did countless interviews throughout the day...nothing was mentioned between them about Fiennes and Matt made sure to keep things as calm as possible for now!  
She got finished early and they didn't need to stay the extra night, which was a welcome relief to say the least.   
They both silently got settled into Matt’s car as he drove them back into LA.  
After 10 minutes of driving, Matt took a breath and finally spoke “Alex...you need to do something for me!”  
She turned to look at him with soft eyes “What is it you want me to do?”

He glanced her way before gripping the steering wheel tightly and then looked back to the road   
“You need to start and book me through The Tardis again…just like before...odd days or nights here and there!”  
She took a moment before speaking “Matt i don't think i…..” He broke her off, “No Alex, you have to do this...Fiennes knows that you haven't paid for me these last few times...i don’t know how...but he knows this.   
We have to make him believe you are doing as your told! I need you to do like you did before ...just book me around your schedule ...we won't meet outside of work...i am nothing but your Escort and you are nothing but my client...he has to believe this!!!”

She shook her head, “ what difference does it make Matt...there's nothing to be done...I'm fucked and you know it!”  
“Matt shook his head'' I'm buying us time Alex...we are working on something… That arshole thinks he’s fucking untouchable…but we’re going to bring him down big time...you just have to trust us love...he will never hurt you again i promise!!”  
She thought for a moment as she looked at him...“Matt you said "us"...what do you mean?”

Matt scratched his face in anxiousness …”Me, David and Jack...we’re going to teach that mother fucker a lesson!”

She put her elbow on the window and leaned her head in her hands “fucking hell Matt...tell the whole world why don't you...this...this is….well i don't know what this is...i ...fuck…” She closed her eyes trying to calm her increased breathing and pounding heart!

Matt placed a hand on her knee as he drove “ Alex, you need our help...and that fucker needs to be taught a lesson...we’re your friends and you trust David don’t you and we both trust Jack implicitly...this is the only way Kingston. Will you do what I ask...please can you trust me to protect you love!”  
She opened her eyes again shaking her head like she wanted to disagree but she didn't, she had to try “Ok...ok fine i will do it!” 

The following week Alex had Mailed Donna and booked Matt as her Escort. She also booked a local hotel room for the night like she usually would have done...everything was back on track...to appear normal from the outside!  
Alex was anxious to see Matt while she waited in her hotel room, she hadn't spoken to him in a week, as they were being extra careful.   
There was a knock on the door, she opened it and he walked in instantly wrapping her up in his arms for a bear hug, breathing her in “God I've missed you!”   
She giggled “Matt it's only been 7 days Darling”, he pulled away so she could shut the door, “It felt like years...how have you been?”  
“Fine Darling, ya know keeping busy...no surprises there...how are you and Sal doing?” Matt walked over to sit on the chaise..” oh I’m ok, Sal’s decided she wants horse riding lessons... I’m not sure about it though..shes a bit young and horses are dangerous, aren't they?”  
Alex laughed “Darling I don't think they would put a novice 4-year-old in Rodeo...i’m pretty sure she would get a little 20year old plod of a thing that would barely make it to a trot.”   
She came to sit next to him “aww your too cute when you get in that worried dad mode sweetie!”  
Matt looked at her with disgust “Cute...cute Kingston...well thanks allot...that doesn't make me feel unmanly at all...pft ...cute!” She giggled and he eventually smiled back.

Alex went serious after a moments silence, “so how are things really...i don't know what you and the guys are up to and i’m not sure i even want to know... but please...just tell me your not going to do anything stupid...i’m not worth getting hurt over...and you've got to think about Sal too…”  
Matt sighed, “Things are getting there, Fiennes went back to the UK yesterday and David has sorted things out from his end...it's only a matter of time before he does what we know he’s going to do and then we can move forward...shouldn't be much longer!!!   
Anyway Alex how can you say that to me… that you're not worth getting hurt over...don't you know me at all!”  
She looked at him quizzically “what do you mean...of coarse i know you... I’m just saying that I’m only your client ...and that…”   
Matt shook his head voice slightly raised “No, no Alex you were never...you were anything but my client love!”   
He stood up and walked over to look at the shitty hotel painting as he spoke “i have lots of clients… you know I do Kingston! It always sounds so wrong and it probably is ya know... to sleep with so many women for a job .... But i try to do a good job, the best I can and I try to make them all happy… I want to make them feel better about themselves if I can!” 

He turned to look at her, she was looking down to the floor, looking uneasy, not wanting to hear about all the other women he sees.   
He walked towards her and bent down to eye level in front of her to take her hands in his. She lifted her gaze to look at him... “I give them my body Alex...but not my soul and not my heart love...those things, those things I give to you!   
His voice softened as he looked upon her lovingly, I adore you love and i never treated you like my client Alex because I never saw you as one sweetheart...you are always the brightest star in the sky to me and you're the only one I ever dreamed of spending the rest of my life with.  
I Love you beyond belief Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston ...and my heart is yours if you'll take it!!”  
A small tear escaped her eyes and Matt struggled to read the look on her face.   
He needed to say it though... he needed her to know how he felt and at least try to help her understand that the other women in his life were not what he desired and that there were parts of himself that he would never share with any of them...parts that were only for her. She held his heart in her hands!  
Just when he began to lose all confidence at his heartfelt words, she lunged into him throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace as more tears fell. “I love you too Matt ...i...i tried not to... I wasn't allowed...but i couldn't help it, i love you, she pulled back to look into his eyes, ``I love you so much Matt”.   
In less than a second his lips crashed against hers and she returned the passion with equal lust. Her arms were still around his neck , and he pulled her tightly into him to stand and move her backward towards the bed. When they reached the foot of the bed he broke the kiss as she gasped for air and he peppered kisses down her neck…”God, i love you so much Alex”.   
She wasted no time in pulling off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt while his lips traveled across her skin. She pulled his shirt away and instantly ran her hands across his firm chest…his skin was warm and intoxicating to touch it sent ripples of want and need for more surging through her body...she needed to feel him, all of him!   
They wasted no time in undressing each other and laid down together on the bed kissing in a loving and passionate embrace, hands roaming and caressing. Alex rolled on top of Matt ghosting feather kisses and nibbles down his body, his breath hitched as she reached abdomen and he twitched as he felt her blow a warm breath teasingly across his member, looking up at him with a smirk before she went down to press a small kiss on his tip.   
Her small hand grasped tentatively around the base of his cock and he groaned at the intense surge of energy she sent through his body. She took him fully then and he couldn't help but lift his hips to thrust slightly at the intense feeling and struggle to maintain his self-control for as long as possible...it wasn't going to be long... because fuck she was good!   
Her mouth was like magic as she worked him to the edge of indescribable bliss ...His hand ran fingers through her curls, and grasped intensely as the pressure grew to unimaginable levels…”Alex love... I’m gonna…” She worked him harder still and he exploded into her mouth! With her name on his lips,.

Alex climbed back up his body as Matt came to his senses, she smiled at him and he pulled her into a searing kiss, then broke to look into her dark lust filled eyes, “Yowzaa you're good...i mean really, really good!” He said breathlessly! She giggled `he loved that sound` “only for you Darling!”.  
His lips met hers again as he rolled her over onto her back, and began to work his way down her curvaceous body…” your turn now My Love!”   
Her breathing increased as he ran his tongue deliciously across her nipple, reveling in the sweet taste of her body and when he took it fully in his mouth slightly grazing with his teeth expertly... she arched beneath him and moaned at the sensation of electricity tingling throughout her sole. He smiled against her as she writhed under his torment ...oh how he loved to make her squirm. “Smug bastard” she moaned as she heard him chuckle in delight ...he laughed more breaking away from her nipple “i just love to make you wriggle” then he got back to business feeling a smug satisfaction!   
He settled in between her legs and placed tender kisses on her thighs, before he blew across her like she had done with him… she moaned at his teasing with a slight frustration of awaiting his touch “please Matt”...he smiled adoringly as he looked across her flushed body filled with want, desire and passion, and love…”Your so bloody sexy Kingston”.   
She responded as only Alex would, “And your so bloody slow”.   
He chuckled before he placed the first lick on her clit and she groaned “i love you Matt!”   
He placed a finger at her entrance and pushed inside as he continued to lick expertly...when the second finger entered and curved up she writhed as he held her steady with the other hand on her torso. She brought a hand down to grasp his locking their fingers together as she suddenly shattered beneath him.   
Her heart was pounding, as she came down from her high...he climbed back up her placing soft soothing kisses as he went! 

“I want you right now ...please Matt, i need you..” He smirked, “Eager are we Kingston, i knew you missed me…” She brushed her hand against his hard cock teasingly, “shut up and get inside me Mr Smith”.   
He chuckled as he lent over to the bedside table, she stopped him...forget it, don't need it ...please Matt...i need feel you.   
He nodded and smiled as he lined himself up between her thighs and brushed a curl carefully behind her ear... he stilled a moment and simply stared into her alluring eyes, “Your so beautiful Alex...stay with me?” She looked back at him as her fingers ran from his back and through his hair...she brought them down to caress his face and he leaned into her to kiss her palm… “Forever my love!”   
She pulled him down to her lips as he thrust slowly into her….boath of them moaned with the intense pleasure and satisfaction of being one with each other! His movements started slowly as she brought her legs up to wrap around his back pulling him as close as she could, her fingers grazing his back as he moved fluidly over her form like waves of the ocean. They kissed passionately and his thrusts increased and gathered pace as his control wavered, he brought a hand in between their sweat soaked bodies to touch her clit, her coil was already too tight and she came undone under him with a scream of his name ...as he felt her muscles clamped tightly around him he suddenly got lost in the abyss of her love as he came intensely thrusting deep inside her!

They breathlessly stilled as they slowly regained some sense of awareness, with entwined limbs and her hands still gently stroking his back. He rolled over bringing her into his body tightly with his, keeping her close... she looked up at him and he kissed her lips gently and smiled, she smiled back and rested her head on his chest, both entirely relaxed, happy and complete and both on the verge of sated sleep! “I love you”......”I love you too Darling!”


	5. No More Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit rushed...i really got in over my head with this fic and it got a bit complicated to write as a beginner...! I Hope it sort of makes sense i'm sure i could have spent more time on it but i sort of fell out with how it was going and started thinking of other story ideas that distracted me lol...a happy ending though of course...always the case!!! xx

Morning soon came and Matt woke to a pair of big green eyes staring back at him, he smiled speaking with a gravelly voice “good morning”. She smiled back brushing his hair away from his face “morning Darling”.  
He schooched closer to her pulling her into him…”i like waking up to you like this, I want to wake up like this every day of my life...well... perhaps not always in a hotel room though!” Alex hummed at the idea “That would be a nice dream, wouldn't it?”.  
“It won’t be a dream Alex...i want everything with you, you, me and Sal, a home of our own, we could be a proper family, i can see it every time i close my eyes.  
We could even adopt if you like, I bet there’s a little boy out there waiting for us already...or a little girl ...or maybe both” he laughs. “Maybe we could get a dog too ...i always wanted a dog!”  
Alex’s smile brightened…” you have it all figured out in that little head of yours don't you? ...I love it though...your dream...i do. I just gave up on having such dreams a long time ago, I find it hard to believe good things like that can ever happen”.  
He gave her a chaste kiss, “I'll dream for the both of us then love!”

After a few moments of contentedness Matt broke the silence “Alex can i ask you something?” She looked him in the eyes “If you like” .  
“You said...you told me that your Studio burnt down, that there was a fire...was it Ralph...did he burn it down?”.  
She shook her head, “No it wasn't him, I just couldn't face going in there again...i set the fire...3 days after Ralph left...i didn't want the physical memories of it to exist anymore!”  
Matt sighed heavily “Oh, I’m sorry Alex... I just wondered ya know…”.  
“It's fine, i think it's helped me to talk about it actually, after keeping things locked up for so long.”  
“You can always tell me anything sweetheart...remember that won't you?”  
“I will”

Matt sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, “Um Alex, I need to let you know that David wants me and Jack in London next Tuesday!”  
Alex sat up worried “What...why?”  
We just need to be there for something...Fiennes has booked a woman to come to his home on Tuesday...she’s been before and knows where he keeps things...he seems to have quite a lot of grudges against him at the Sisters Of The Infinite Schism, so of course they were happy to help us! I’ll be back as soon as I can love! This has to be done Alex!”

She hugged him “Matt, I’m scared...I don't want you to go!”  
He pulled her across him to sit in his lap, wrapping her up in his arms like you would to comfort a child!  
“Its fine Alex...nothings going to happen. Listen...I've told Rory I’m giving you his number...i know you never got to meet him ...which I'm quite glad about actually ...because ya know...that would make me a bit jealous wouldn't it...and I really don't like the idea of you and he playing dress up and...getting well ...and him thinking he’s all cool getting his impressive sword out …i have a sword by the way...a better one!”  
Alex smirked “oh shut up” 

“Oh yeah... sorry where was i...oh yeah Rory...good chap...one of our lot...if you need anything while I'm away...anything at all...he will be there ok...you can trust him!!”  
“Fine, ok...just please ...come home safe will you…”  
“Come home? I like it when you say that!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The intercom buzzed and Fiennes answered “Hello?”...”Hi Mr Fiennes its Martha !”... “come on in”, he opened the gates, her car pulled up the driveway.  
She knocked on the door and he opened and was shocked to see not only Martha, who he had arranged to come for a quick shag...but standing ahead of her were three deviously smiling men. He instantly recognized Matt, and then David seemed familiar, but he had no idea who Jack was…”What the hell..…”  
David instantly pushed him back into the house gripping his shirt around his collarbone as he did so, “Hiya Mate...we're here to have a little chat...don't mind if we come in do you?”  
David dragged him over to a dining room and threw him into a chair, Fiennes spoke up after gaining some sense of what was happening.  
“You're not going to get away with this...the lot of you... you're going to regret you ever …..” before he could finish Matt threw a punch in his face. “Shut up ...arse hole!”  
David discretely pulled Matt back slightly by his jacket, Matt looked back at him, his face riddled with anger.  
David looked at him silently and Matt nodded as he exchanged a telling glance to try to keep things calm and in control. 

Matt turned to Jack and Martha, “Martha can you take Jack to Fiennes’s office and show him where he keeps the films?”  
She nodded taking one satisfied look at David and Fiennes as she motioned to Jack to follow. “  
Jack moaned “What I don't get to play with Ralph...you're kidding me!”  
He walked over to Fiennes sat on the chair and ralph flinched at the closeness of this big strong guy eyeing him up and down. Jack smirked “don’t fancy your sorry arse anyway Mr Fiennes...come on Martha let's go on a treasure hunt!  
David and Matt were silent for a while watching Fiennes, as he sat there quite smug in fact to say his home had just been raided by Team Tardis...he was quite the actor if anything else! David pulled a chair out to sit opposite him, but Matt chose to stand with his fists clenched occasionally pacing behind him! “So Ralph is it?...i gather you could make a guess as to why we are here?”  
He smiled before he spoke...still trying to act like they were below him “I’m guessing my Wife sent you...to try and scare me or some shit like that!”

Matt stopped pacing and turned to look at him, ”NO...your EX-wife didn't send us...she didn't have to moron..!!”  
David looked back at Matt and then back to Fiennes speaking in a calm and collected voice...  
“You see Ralph...Alex is our friend...she is very dear to us as a matter of fact! So as you can imagine when we find out that someone has been hurting our friend, someone who we consider as family... we don’t like it...it's unacceptable!”  
Ralph didn't show any fear towards Davids carefully chosen words and he even tried to belittle David and Matt thinking they had nothing on him!  
“ She's your friend ha….shes your Fuck buddy more like...your all just a bunch of stupid male sluts...honestly does she sleep with all 3 of you together...she was always a good shag and i must admit I’m a little surprised at how adventurous she has become...taking all 3 of you! Can i just ask where does the third dick go….because honestly...i may consider joining this little fuck club she has!”  
Matt was growing in anger ...this was the woman he loved...she and his daughter were his world, his family now….his blood was boiling and he was struggling to maintain the level of calm that David needed from him...he just wanted to smash the smug look of his fucking face and be done with him!  
David knew Matt well enough to know he needed to get things moving along and fast…Matt was not a violent person, but he was an extremely passionate person about the things he loved and he would always fight for the things he loved without question or reserve!  
Just then Jack and Martha appeared with a Disk…”Found it Guys” The disk he was holding had the words “Mrs Masterpiece” on, Matt swallowed taking it from Martha, “thanks”.  
She spoke, “he has a lot of questionable films in that collection, I would be confident in saying some are under age too!... He even showed me a couple one time...much to my disgust...the police would have a field day in there!!”

Fiennes looked at the disk Matt held in his hands...as he was speaking to Jack …”Jack go find something to play it on...only for a second...i just need to make sure this is the right one!”  
Jack nodded, “will do boss, saw a laptop in the other room will bring it in!” 

Ralph spoke, “So I see she told you about our wonderful little film” He gestured to the disk...almost confirming he held the right one in his hands...but he had to be sure.  
Matt stepped closer to him trying to contain himself, “yes she told me. She told me what you forced her to do...blackmailing her for some sort of warped freedom...but she was never free of you was she?” Matt let himself smile slightly “but she will be...after tonight she will be free to love who she wants and live where she wants and do anything she wants to do ...your done Fiennes... you're finished, it's over” He looked across to David. “ David call Rory and tell him to send the files now!!!”  
David nodded and after a few moments of waiting on the phone... “Rory, it’s me...do it now...…...yes all of it!!! What……..Harry?.......What do you mean…………………...right…...yes…just keep an eye on her till they get back……..yes...ok!

He turned off the phone ...and looked to Matt “it's on the way!”....Matt smiled “good!”  
David then paced to a now confused looking Ralph smirking…”Well now...time to let you in on our little secret...our genius friend has been hacking into your intriguing computer Mr Fiennes. He's a talented guy to say the least and apparently there's a lot of questionable things on there that the police would love to take a look at I’m sure, a lot of illegal activities you're involved with it seems!! Your ex-wife has also requested that Rory delete any of the files on there that contain any edits or copies of Miss Masterpiece...her wish is our command of course!  
So anyway all your dirty little secrets are now currently on their way to one of our friends at Scotland Yard ... I'm pretty sure it won't be too long before they arrive at your door and get a peek at your nice video collection of underage girls that you directed too...along with any other questionable stuff you have around here!!  
Enjoy this last moment of freedom while you can ay Mr Fiennes!!”

Ralph looked down a moment obviously not enjoying this rare occasion of defeat... then brought his head up again after gaining some sort of tense composure! “Who do you think you are...you don’t know the people i know...you….” 

David rolled his eyes and mocked him ..”Oh shut up will you ...with your `don't you know who i am` bull shit!!!..... The fact is, don't you know who we are Mate...because quite frankly The Tardis may look small...but it's actually a lot bigger than you could ever imagine on the inside!  
You see we have Tardises across America and in 8 different countries. Our clients go beyond anything you could ever fathom ...from Scotland Yard to the FBI and even the Whitehouse! We always look after our clients Fiennes, it’s our primary role and they look after us…..so don't think you have the upper hand here because you certainly have no idea Fiennes...you have no idea who the hell we are!!!”

Jack came back in the room looking around into the intense atmosphere, he sighed beckoning Matt over and placed the laptop on the table away from the others. Switching it on and stepping away to let Matt check that this was indeed the right film! 

Matt nervously took a deep breath and placed in the disk in as he pulled a chair out to sit on….he felt slightly queasy in this particular moment. The others watched him from the other end of the table as the room fell silent!  
He felt sick to his stomach now wondering what the first glimpse of Alex’s face would be like...in this undisclosed film that she never wanted to do.  
He clicked on the link as the Title `Mrs Masterpiece` came up. Soft classical music playing. The first shot was scanning across various artworks...they must have been Alex’s...they were incredible he thought in a moment of denial about what he was actually about to view...but within seconds the moment was lost and he reminded himself once again. He just needed to see her face as confirmation then he could switch it off as soon as possible he thought.  
The shot stretched across many different canvases in her impressive converted Art studio until it eventually landed on a canvas with bound delicate hands, Matt swallowed. The camera slowly zoomed out as familiar curls came into view...and suddenly there she was!.  
Matt's elbows were on the table and his hands around his jaw while his eyes burned... he was momentarily frozen with an indescribable stab of pain, straight through his heart! 

“Matt?” ...a voice echoed in the background ...and then again a bit louder ”Matt?”.  
He suddenly woke from his trance ...about to switch it off “Um yeah...its the right one!”  
Just as he went to eject the disk a familiar face entered the scene…”No!”  
David, Jack, and Martha looked over to Matt who suddenly seemed to go more ashen than before, if that was at all possible!  
Ralph the bastard began to chuckle slightly!  
Matt was in shock and anger again erupted violently within him...a volcano about to explode at what he was seeing “NO….No….Fucking...”  
He immediately took the disk out and instantly snapped it in half growling in anger….”Arrrrggghhhh, I WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU... YOU SICK FUCKER, IM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF…” 

He shoved the broken disk in his pocket as he paced towards Fiennes with deadly intent, Jack grabbed him to hold him back. ”Matt what is it...what did he do ...what did you see?”  
David stood by Fiennes, closely so he didn't do a runner…”Matt talk to us Mate ...what is it?”  
After Matts struggle with Jack, he shrugged him off still pacing with his fists clenched as he growled: “IT WAS SAXON!!!”  
Jack and David looked at each other then back to Matt...David was still trying to maintain some sort of calm in the room as he spoke, “Harry??... you're saying it was Harry he hired for the film?”  
Matt nodded, “YES….the bastard always had a thing for Alex...now we know why….he had a taste of her and wanted another ….fuck this makes so much sense now…”  
He walked over to Fiennes again, staring him down… “you hired him for you little porn film didn't you ...but that's not all you hired him for is it Fiennes?”  
Fiennes shrugged his shoulders, this was the first moment of weakness he had shown so far...he had been found out and he didn't like that, but tried to play it down as actors do!  
“Yes, he turned out to be quite useful for a male slut….did everything I asked of him actually…”  
Matt nodded yes, “Yeah, You paid him to spy on Alex, to keep tabs on all her bookings at the Tardis too, so you always knew where she was and with whom!! That's how you knew Alex and I had been meeting outside of work and that she had stopped booking me through Tardis when we became closer friends...that's right isn't it arsehole?”

David looked at Matt ...”Yeah, Rory just told me that he found some files in Fiennes computer...monthly payments to Harry Saxon...he’s been a mole on the inside the sneaky bastard!!”  
Jack seemed to have had enough of this party when he piped up “Right lads I’m pretty sure that Donna’s gonna kick that arsehole to the curb when we tell her he’s been checking out other clients diary’s without her consent. But we found what we wanted team...the info has been sent so it's time to wrap this fucker up neatly with a bow and get the hell out of dodge. I’m in need of a beautiful beer, what say you Martha?” he winked! She smirked back.

David looked at his watch, “yeah your right Jack, we’ve been here long enough, come on Martha, Matt…..and Jack sort out Fiennes before you leave will you?”  
Jack smirked “be my pleasure boss”  
Fiennes swallowed as Jack approached...Matt was still looking at him...still feeling the anger of everything this man had ever done to Alex burning inside him...he still wanted to tear him physically apart!  
David tapped his shoulder…” come on Mate...it's over...he’s finished...she’ll be waiting for you!”  
Matt took a breath and scowled one more time before he turned away from Fiennes...it was hard, but he had to walk away now…she wouldn't want him to do anything recklessly stupid!  
His thoughts drifted back to his Kingston, the way she smiled, her infectious laugh...her trademark heavenly curls and golden skin with divine curves that he loved to touch and caress. Her luscious lips that he longed to kiss again and that spoke her mind in a way that constantly amused and tickled him...yes...yes i want to go home now!`

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Jack got off the plane at LAX and got into a cab, Jack handed his phone over to Matt smirking …..

English Actor/Director/Producer and Hollywood Great Ralph Fiennes was arrested early this morning...no statement has of yet has been made as to the true nature or reason for this spontaneous and surprising arrest!  
A police investigation is still currently underway...but our source from the investigation does say that Fiennes will definitely not be going anywhere in a hurry anytime soon.  
Fiennes was photographed being taken away in handcuffs from his Lavish London mansion at 8:23 this morning!  
The questionable yet intriguing information currently sweeping its way through the web about Fiennes, is that he was found tied to the bed, wearing nothing but ladies underwear and makeup after some sort of sex game apparently beforehand...though this leak has yet to be proven!  
Fiennes did, however, leave his mansion this morning in nothing more than a sheet...and his face appeared to be made over with what looked like purple eyeshadow and bright red lipstick as he was escorted away. This fact alone doesn't exactly douse water over the ongoing viral chit chat of his weird sex secrets and dark criminal activities currently being spread about Mr Fiennes...your guess is as good as ours! We will bring you news of this story as it develops!.............................................

Matt handed the phone back to Jack, trying to contain his amusement…”Jack you were just supposed to tie him up somewhere...and where the hell did you find women's underwear and makeup?”

Jack smiled and winked “you really don’t wanna know that Smithy Boy!”

Alex was at home in the kitchen making herself a simple tuna and cucumber sandwich to eat before she began to sift through some of her work emails. Her phone beeped a message from Matt:  
`I’m here x !`

She stood up quickly and paced to open the door she could see a cab crawling up her driveway then come to a stop at the top. Nobody had ever been to the house before...nobody was allowed of course!  
Matt got out and watched the car pull away...he looked over to the house where his gaze stopped at Alex standing nervously staring at him in the doorway, she looked utterly beautiful he thought!  
She took a moment to take him in, eyes darting left and right thinking someone could see.  
It was difficult to accept this new situation...to be able to process everything. Of course she had seen the news about Ralph, even had 72 messages on her phone telling her so...but it still hadn't sunk in yet...her mind was split. Would she be in trouble for this…`.he shouldn't be here, its dangerous... it's against the rules…...RULES YES RULES…..there are no more rules Alex…NO MORE RULES!!!  
`Matt, my Matt... he kept his promise. He set you free from the cage, breaking the bars of captivity and came back for you...he came back like he always said he would, my Matt!!!`.  
She watched him smile softly but he still didn't take a step towards her...he was being extra careful, overly cautious knowing her structured mindset, he didn't want to frighten her of course. Matt knew her, he knew what to do and gave her time to adjust to the new situation and simply opened his arms slightly with a delicate inviting gesture!  
The wave of uncertainty and panic was quick to be replaced by nothing more than joy and love of the Man standing there before her...the man that broke the bars on her cage allowing her to fly once again. She took a breath of sheer exhilaration as she smiled and ran out into the yard straight into his waiting arms, “Matt,” he wrapped lovingly around her as he swung her in a circle of delightful bliss as he chuckled.  
Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly as she breathed him in…”You're here”. He pulled back and lifted her chin smiling, “I will always be here for you sweetheart...always, i missed you terribly!!” She smiled “I love you Darling, I missed you too, so, so much!!” then leaned in to kiss him passionately with everything she felt for him!  
Yeah, they weren't going to get much sleep that night!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 year later…

Matts first opening night of Kenneth Branagh’s new and extremely anticipated production.  
Matt had easily won Ken over in the audition they had arranged, Ken actually said he knew from the first time Alex had introduced them that he was going to be something unique...something special.  
Alex had helped him prepare of course being a bit rusty at the whole acting scene...she was utterly amazed at how well he could project out his character with incredible ease that would put any experienced veteran to shame. She even said he could teach her a few things or two...but, of course, that led to other things being insinuated causing them to exchange their activities to exciting new delights as they fell onto the bed together giggling! 

There had been a lot of hype about Matt Smith before the show...A New UnknownTalent being cast in a Bold New production on Broadway. 

As the audience rose to their feet with fabulous applause and whistles of delight ...Matt took a relaxing breath of relief that he didn't fall on his face as he expected he might and scanned the front row to wave and smile gratefully at his supportive friends which he knew he was so lucky to have.  
David, Rose, Jack, and Martha Rory and Amy... But his eyes lit up when they finally found his pride and Joy in life...his girls, his beautiful family! Alex was holding Salome on her hip as they both cheered and blew kisses waving and cheering across to him, he couldn't help but run over to them and dive of the stage to embrace them with all the love in the world...the crowd went even more wild for that of course!  
“You were amazing out there Darling”, “Daddy, you did good, mummy said she might treat you to something later!”  
Matt smirked at Alex “Is that so princess...well i just can't wait to see what special treat mummy may come up with!”  
He kissed Alex’s cheek and she whispered in his ear naughtily, “ you may have to unwrap it slowly my love”...yes he certainly was the luckiest man alive!


End file.
